A Game of Soccer
by ElfWarrior20
Summary: 3 best friends training in a soccer program get thrown into the dark ages at the time of Arthur and his Knights. This story is cowritten with friends! Will be a romance but hopefully more action than lovin!
1. Good Morning!

The sun rose early in a pink sky cresting the mountains as two campers seemed to groggily fall out of sleeping bags. The taller one pulled on an over sized yellow hoodie which said cowgirl. She yawned and gave her first early morning burp; the first of many. The second crawled out and headed towards the river.

"Hey you!" a voice came from the bushes. A tall boy came out, his floppy brown hair bushy.

"Your up early." Answered the girl, her brown hair long and curly to her waist. Fixing the boy with a glare, "Echo went to go get water for coffee."

"Yuck," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Eli, you make your own breakfast. Not my problem." The girl shrugged.

"Aubrey…" the reply was caught off his tongue.

"All campers report to main field, again all campers report to main field." The loud speaker cut off.

"So does that mean we wear our gear or bring it?" Eli asked.

"Bring it." Echo was back with a kettle of water. Each of them went back to their tents. Pulling out duffel bags they change into shorts and tied hair back. Eli pulled his hair into a pony while Aubrey braided hers and Echo left her ear length locks down.

"I'm going to put my shin guards and socks on now." Echo called. She put her black uniform on. Each of them had one for their camp was a soccer camp. They had been sent to England to an elite training facility to advance their skills for WODP. Eli donned his red uniform and Aubrey her blue one. Each headed out with their duffel filled with snacks, water, mp3 player, and soccer ball, change of clothes, soccer sandals, goalie equipment and first aids kits. Numbers fifteen for Eli, twenty for Aubrey and two for Echo adorned their bags and jerseys along with an American flag.

At the field they got into their respective teams. There they found out that for the day they would be going sightseeing. Like the rest of the team members they had worn their uniforms. Not bothering to change they boarded busses. They ended up on several battle fields. At one of them the three friends left the group and started on their own. In the forest they came to a patch of red grass. It was wet. Near a stream they found a body….

"Oh My God!" Echo gasped her tanned skin pale. A rattle of bones and an old man walked past. He waved and swished his staff by. Time seemed to stand still and they collapsed.

"Echo, Aubrey, wake up!" Eli said to the two girls. They were in the middle of a road and horses where coming their way. Scrambling up the people on horses held ancient weapons to them. "Who are you and what business do you have in Britania?"

"WODP." Eli said a very sharp sword at his throat. The bald man was stocky and intense.

"What? Bors stop playing with them. That one wears woad blue just kill them and be done with it." The one holding Echo said.

"Shit no! Wait!" Echo gasped.

"We mean you no harm!" Aubrey said. "My name is Aubrey Wilkins and these are my friends Echo Twill and Eli McKee. We're part of the WODP soccer training program. We play soccer for God's sakes! Futbol! fussball what ever language you want!"

"What's woad?" Echo asked the air headedness coming over the self survival mode the other two were in.

"Shut up idiot!" Eli hissed. "Listen if you don't believe us we can show you." He motioned to their bags. "Look if you get my ball out of the red bag there I can show you!"

"Bors," a tall one on a horse said.

"Listen to Dag." Said a blonde one, "We don't have time for this." Bors released Eli and he got his ball out. As a demonstration he did a quick around the world.

"So two boys and a maid that do useless players tricks, that's what we stopped for!" A dark one said with a hawk on his arm.

"Who are you calling a boy!" Echo huffed

When the dark one was looking at Echo, Aubrey stole the ball from Eli, kicked the ball up in the air caught it and threw the ball hitting the man square in the chest knocking him off his horse. "Useless players tricks huh? Well I've been working on these tricks since I could walk!" she yelled at him and being held back by Eli and Echo along with the swords aimed at her.

"Smart move Aubrey! Now we're defiantly going to die! Why the hell did I decided to make friends with two hotheads! You're always getting us into trouble!" Eli said pulling the girls back some

"Silence!" a man riding on a white horse wearing roman looking armor came forward with another man on a black horse. "Who are you and what are your intentions here in Briton? I see you have attacked one of my knights. That could be severely punished…by death even." The man stated grimly

"What the hell is this? The Dark Ages?" Eli asked looking around "I mean did we just stumble in a reenactment of some battle that took place in history?"

"What is the boy talking about Arthur?" they heard the man with jet black curls on the black horse mutter.

"Arthur…Arthur Castus?" Echo said looking to Aubrey who was even paler that she usually was. When the man called Arthur nodded Echo gave a yelp and ran into Eli's arms. Aubrey would have rolled her eyes but she was to busy gapping at the men to do anything.

"You…You are the real Sarmation Knights then? This isn't just acting? You really are Arthur?" Aubrey said looking at each of them to see if they were lying when she saw that they were looking back at her with confusion and suspicion her thoughts were confirmed. "Then we are in the dark ages…or close to them…what year is it?"

"Lady, are you ill? It is the year 467A.D." The blond with long hair said

"Oh My Lord…I think I'm going to be sick…" Aubrey said almost collapsing on the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Echo asked to no one in particular


	2. Total Madness

_I forgot to put up a disclaimer in the previous chapter so here it is…I own nothing but Aubrey…technically I don't even own Eli or Echo cause they are based on my friends and its not like I own their souls are anything…or do I…anyways enough about that! ON WITH THE STORIE! Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews. I seriously appreciate_ them!

**Chap. 2**- Its short but I wanted to update…

The knights formed their own sort of huddle to discuss their fates. Eli, Echo, and Aubrey were having their own discussion.

"Should we run?" Eli asked looking around at their surrounding and then at the knights.

"Yeah like they won't catch us…maybe we should just tell them the truth. We have our gear plus I have my cell phone and Echo has her Ipod." Aubrey suggested

"They will just think we are witches working for Merlin…even if it is Arthur how do we know that what the legends say are true? That he is merciful and just" Echo added looking at the Knights with suspicion and fear.

Meanwhile with the Knights…

"They could be witches!" Galahad said looking over at the girl with extremely short hair suspiciously.

"They do not look like woads. They don't even seem to know what woads are." The mysterious dark man said when no one else spoke he continued, "It appears the girls may be hiding something however. If we take them back to the fort we can interrogate them there. We are like standing targets for attack as long as we linger here."

Arthur nodded and dismounted from his horse and walked up to his hostages. "You will come with us back to Hadrian's Wall were we will question you. You boy will ride with Galahad, you er...maid," he said looking strangely at Echo, "Will ride with Lancelot, and you, lady, will ride with Tristan."

"Ok…so who is who then?" Aubrey said looking around confused at each man.

"That is Lancelot" he said pointing to the man with jet black curls, "Bors is man with the shaven head next to Dagonet who is the taller man with the shaven head. Gawain is there with the long blond hair. Galahad is the one with the curly brown hair with the beard and that is Tristan." He finished smugly as he pointed to the dark man with tattoos on his cheeks. The man that Aubrey had assaulted earlier.

She groanded and looked pleadingly at her friends but then thought twice about complaining since Echo had to ride with Lancelot and as she could tell the stories were true about him being a total womanizer. "Eli will love him no doubt." She thought with some humor. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a twig snapping in the woods. "Sir Arthur, I believe we are not alone." She said looking into the woods. Right as she said that an arrow came whizzing towards Arthur's head. She pulled him out of the way just in time.

He landed on her with a thud knocking the wind out of her. He looked at her in shock but was pulled back to reality when a large shout was heard from the trees. "Quickly get on the horses and retreat from the woods." He said to everyone

Arthur pulled Aubrey onto his horse with him, Gawain pulled Echo onto his, and Lancelot made room for Eli. The three barely had time to grab their bags and attach them to the saddle. They all retreated from the woods in order to give them the advantage of being out of archer's range. They then waited for their assailants' charge.

"So uh…how are we going to protect ourselves?" Eli asked out loud upon seeing blue men and women line up at the edge of the forest. He could see about fifty.

The Knights passed out extra weapons to their new riders with more comfort now that they could trust them after Aubrey saved their commander's life. Echo got a long dagger from Gawain; Eli got an axe from him as well. Tristan provided Aubrey with a bow and arrows and Arthur gave her a dagger.

"Can you use this?" Tristan asked Aubrey as he handed her his extra bow.

She just smile and winked at him. "15 years of summer camp archery plus years of hunting with one…I can hold my own." He looked back at her expressionless and then turned back as the blue devils began charging.

The newcomers were in awe of the Knights' skills. Eli and Echo had very little to do during the fight. Their riders killed all that got near them. Aubrey had little to worry about as well but she still shot at as many blue people as she saw a threat towards her friends and the knights. She needed for the men to trust them so she fought to earn their trust.

The battle was over in a short amount of time. Everyone was unharmed save for a few scratches. They didn't linger in their spot however. Arthur gave the command to move back to the safety of Hadrian's Wall.

On the way back Aubrey, Echo, and Eli spent their time making faces at each other and trying not to crack up. When the knights saw this they had to laugh.

"How old are you three" Bors asked still chuckling slightly

"Eli and I are 25 and Aubrey is 26." Echo said answering the harmless question.

"You remind me of one of my little bastards!" Bors joked making the Knights laugh even the three did.

The knights started talking to Eli and Echo while Aubrey spaced out and took in her surroundings. It was warm but not as hot as summer so it had to either be spring or fall. From the dying leaves she saw she took it to be autumn. She could see the wall in the distance and see how massive it was. Arthur snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke to her.

"I thank you for saving my life Lady Aubrey. I'm afraid we treated you unkindly before then. I apologize on behalf of my knights." He said slightly looking over his shoulder to where she was seated behind him.

"That's not necessary Sir Arthur. We gave you no reason for you to trust us. Especially me. I acted rationally by throwing the ball at Tristan." She laughed remembering everyone's shocked faces at her actions. "I guess I don't take insults very well." At that she heard Arthur laugh but also someone behind her silently chuckling. She turned and saw Tristan smirking still and a deep blush rose to her cheeks. She turned back around said to Arthur seriously again: "I'm afraid we still need to have a discussion when we get back to the wall…even if you do trust us now."

"Yes…you are right we have much to talk about." Arthur said and for the rest of the journey back to the wall they rode in silence.


	3. Info and Ranting

Again I don't own anything cept fer the three coneheads…well technically not even them but I mean I own Eli, Echo, and Aubrey…I call them the coneheads though!

Oh yeah and just a heads up. I kind of has a little rant in here cause as you probably can guess I play soccer too and since its getting close to when I have to quite I get really cranky and obviously…rant. Anyways a lot of the stuff in the last part of the chapter is very similar to my feelings. Thanks for all the review and keep 'em comin!

Chap. 3

Back at Hadrian's Wall the knights led them into a dark room. A man ran in ahead of them to light several torches around the room. The flames leapt up to devour the tar and pitch lanterns. The walls were painted in red clay and a huge round table stood in the center.

"Wow! Way awesome it's real!" Echo cried hands to mouth.

"Sit, please." Arthur said sitting at a spot at the table. In various spots the knights sat and the three filled the gaps in. Aubrey sat between Tristan and Bors. Next to Bors and Galahad was Echo. Eli sat next to Lancelot and Arthur who promptly turned to him.

"Where are you from?" Arthur said this bluntly Eli looked at him for a moment before turning to Aubrey and Echo. The girls then looked at each other then Aubrey opened her mouth.

"Let the lad answer." Lancelot said before the words came out.

"Well the thing is we are from different places." Eli said towards Lancelot rolling his eyes. "We are all from a country called America but Echo is from Alabama, Aubrey is from California, and I am from Kansas. They are all states…uh…tribes…parts of America."

There was a long silence before Dagonet spoke up. "This America isn't a country that I've heard of.

"No it wouldn't be." Aubrey said looking at the table then looking up at the Knights. When she saw how confused they had become she continued. "I know this sound really crazy but we are not from this time period. Hell, we're not even from England…uh…Briton."

"Where we are from we live in the year 2006…A.D." Echo said in a small voice looking intimidated to be between two lethal men.

"How is this possible?" Arthur said standing and looking at each of them. When he didn't see a lie in their eyes he still couldn't believe them. "How am I to believe this?"

"Our clothes! If you still don't believe us look in our bags. You'll find a device that plays music called an IPod. I don't know what else to say that will convince you that we are not lying!" Aubrey said so frightened she was almost in tears. She looked at all the Knights begging any one to believe her. When she looked at Tristan she could tell that he was looking at her trying to find any trace of a lie. Although she was intimidated by this she knew that he may be the only person to be able to convince Arthur of their innocence.

Finally Tristan nodded and looked away to Arthur and said, "They did help us against the woads Arthur."

Arthur looked at his scout and nodded after sitting back down. "Yes you did help us. Do you have any idea of how you got here?" he said more calmly while pinching between his eyes.

"We were taking a tour of battle fields in the area and we went on our own to explore. We came across red…well bloody grass and then we saw a man…he was dead. The next thing that we knew this old guy rattling bones and waving his staff came by. After that it felt like the wind was knocked from us and we blacked out. The next thing we know we are surrounded by you guys." Eli said evenly

"Merlin…" Tristan said softly and to himself except Aubrey heard him. She turned to look at him puzzled but he was looking at Arthur.

Arthur seemed to accept Eli's story he sat in his chair for a moment thinking then he looked at Aubrey. "You seemed to have recognized me when you learned my name." he more stated then questioned.

Aubrey looked hesitant then nodded. "I did. Where we come from there are many stories and legends about you and your knights." When she saw Arthur's shocked looked and saw that he was going to ask her something she went on. "Please don't ask me to tell you what they say. If we are here for a reason I will not be responsible for changing the course of the future where it is not supposed to change."

After Aubrey finished speaking there was another silence. The silence was interrupted however when there was a loud growling noise that came from Eli's direction. "Sorry I didn't have breakfast." He said shrugging

"That's your own damn fault! I warned you to grab something but no you don't like coffee!" Aubrey snapped at Eli while rolling her eyes.

The men looked between the two newcomers and laughed slightly. It was like watching a brother and sister argue. "Jols!" Arthur called for the Knights' squire. When he came into the meeting room Arthur instructed him to quarter the three in the knights hallway and to give them food and clothing.

After the four of them left, Arthur turned to his Knights for their opinions.

"Told you they were witches…" Galahad said in an I-told-you-so voice causing the Knights to laugh.

"They do not seem to be our enemy otherwise they would not have been fighting with us." Dagonet said with reason.

"I agree but I can't get over the fact that they are supposedly from the future." Arthur said grimly. "What do you think Tristan? Could you tell if they were lying?"

Tristan shook his head before answering. "I do not think they were lying. The lady, Aubrey, seemed frightened as if we would hurt her for being from whenever they're from so I'm surprised she didn't lie."

Arthur nodded before turning to the rest of the Knights. "Well then we will welcome them but we will keep them close to us. The whole fort shouldn't know that they are not from this era." He said laughing a little. With that being said he dismissed everyone for the night. He waited until Tristan was walking by to stop him and pull him aside. "I want you to try and get more information about those three. I don't mean interrogate them but just…I dunno do what you do…" when Tristan nodded he walked out of the room.

Tristan paused, thinking for a moment and then followed him out. When he got to his rooms he saw Aubrey and Echo leave a room and Echo go into the one next to it and Aubrey enter the one next to his.

Aubrey got to her door and looked at Tristan who was about to go into his room next her hers. "Tristan." She said to get him to look at her. "I wanted to apologize for earlier when we first met…I just get really defensive when being insulted about my game." She said trying to say the right words so that she would not confuse him.

"Why would you get defensive about you choose to do?" He answered truly curious about the answer

"Where I'm from women don't get much respect being an athlete…uh…sports player…" she explained at his puzzled look, "The only women who are really recognized for their skills in my sport are Mia Hamm, Michelle Akers, and maybe a few others…ok well names aren't really that important since you don't know them…uh…ok with my sport, soccer, every country that I know of has a men's side where they are basically idolized. The women even if they have some professional…paid…teams they don't get the same treatment and respect as the men. Hell even where I'm from the men's side is growing and they keep adding team but the women side lasted only three or four years before being shut down!"

"I still don't think I understand fully. You are defensive because women don't get paid as much as men for playing this…soccer game?" he said not meaning to be rude but just trying to understand

"I don't care about the money. It's more about the respect for me. I've played this sport for over 15 years and I've worked seven days a week for most of those years to become the player that I am. I guess I'm defensive about it since no one will ever know how hard and how much I've sacrificed." She said sadly she finished the last part with tears running down her cheeks. "This year was to be the last time I ever played soccer. You can't understand it…if I could I would play the rest of my life but I can't because the reality is that only 25 women make one team and thousands tryout for that one team and trying out and not making the team that you have to be on in order to keep playing does not pay for food or your house." She finished by wiping the tears away and then looking at Tristan who had a blank look on his face as he looked at her. She quickly tried to go into her room but Tristan stopped her.

"I do understand now. I understand what its like to work for so long on something and then suddenly its gone. All of us Knights have been fighting here for 15 years and in about a week, what we have know for most of our lives will be over with as well. I don't think you are defensive as much as you are frightened."

After he was finished speaking Aubrey looked at him with a shocked expression as if to say, how did you know that? She nodded her head and said, "Yeah well that's true. My God Tristan its like you read my mind or something." She saw Tristan smirk at her. Obviously she wasn't the first to say that. "Anyways thanks for listening to me rant. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Good night." She said before going into her room

When she shut the door Tristan laughed to himself slightly before muttering under his breath while rubbing the spot where she hit him earlier, "Women." He then went into his own room for the remainder of the night.


	4. Training,Singing, and Shadows

A.N.- ok so this chapter is long overdo. I've been trying to sort some of my own personal stuff out and I had to put this story on the back burner. I'm kind of having trouble coming up with idea's for the chapters so feel free to leave suggestions and I'll give you credit if I use your idea! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chap. 4

When Arthur walked into the meeting room, he had to do a double take. He saw Eli showing Galahad some interesting moves with the soccer ball, while Echo was in a heated discussion with Dagonet (Dag having a heated discussion?). Aubrey was doing weird sit-ups while throwing the ball against the wall and catching it. Gawain and Lancelot were looking at her with wide eyes like they couldn't believe that a woman had that much strength. Tristan kept his distance while observing them from his seat at the round table.

"Good morning everyone. I see you are all getting better acquainted." When everyone stopped what they were doing and said their hellos Arthur continued. "Knights I had decided that our guests must learn to defend themselves and also learn to ride. We are going to take them with us in a week when we meet the bishop and escort him back to the fort."

"Awesome!" Eli said giving Echo a high five while Aubrey elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. He elbowed her back and soon they were full on hitting each other.

Echo had to get behind them and smack the back of their heads to make them stop. "Oh honestly won't you two ever grow up!"

Eli gave Aubrey a nasty look before looking back at Arthur but Aubrey was having none of that. She made a whipping noise and motion with her hands only to be hit in the head by Echo and poked in the ribs by Eli. Laughing Aubrey gave in, "Ok! Ok! Your not totally whipped Eli! Jeeze! That really hurt. You know I'm a delicate flower that can easily bruise."

"Delicate flower my ass!" Eli and Echo said in unison before Arthur went on with the days business

The day was filled with much activity. All of the Coneheads (Eli, Aubrey, and Echo) were split up in order to get more training in. Echo was learning healing with Dagonet, Eli was learning riding with Lancelot and Galahad, who was there to keep him from trying to kill Lancelot, and Aubrey was doing swords with Tristan. At the moment Bors and Gawain were getting ready for their hand to hand combat lessons with all of them…which would prove to be interesting given how much they hit each other anyways.

"Ok first things first. Remember this is just training. So that means however much you may want to kill you sparring partner…DON'T." Gawain said looking at each of the Coneheads. "Ok Echo and Aubrey you up first." By this time all the other Knights had come to watch and take bets. Gawain and Bors ran them threw exercises and both of them seemed to be fast learners. They had a mock fight and Aubrey only won because of her height and weight advantage.

When Aubrey went over to where the other Knights were exchanging money she had to laugh when she saw Lancelot scowl as he gave Dagonet three coins. "My heart is broken in half Lancelot! You bet against me!" she said pretending to be on the verge of tears.

"I guess I'm not the best gambler my lady." He laughed while giving Aubrey his most seductive smile. Playing along with her game, he continued. "Oh Lady Aubrey it was all my plan to bet against you so that you would be upset and I would have to comfort you." He said in a fake sweet voice while trying to pull her into his arms.

She allowed it for a second before she pushed him away with a laugh. "Please sir Lancelot. If I wanted comfort I would get it from someone who did not bet against me!" she laughed before leaning again Dag, who all in good fun put his arm around the girl. Lancelot just moved over to were Tristan was and started pouting.

"Well I hope you don't expect me to comfort you." Tristan said moving away from Lancelot causing everyone in the group to start laughing at his expense.

As the sun went down Arthur decided that their guests had enough training for the day and everyone headed over to the tavern for dinner.

When they got there, it was already crowded. Bors went over to Vanora who immediately handed him a little baby. When he came back over he looked at Aubrey and Echo.

"Don't even think about handing us that baby Bors!" Echo said reading the look on his face. "I was an only child so I dunno anything about babies!"

"Last born…but I will take him…uh her? What its not like I can tell!" she said defensivly when everyone started laughing. She took the baby and held her (she found out from Dagonet), "I guess it helped that my mom was an OB Nurse…she delivered babies all her life." She explained

All the Knights went to their reserved table where they were served dinner complete with ale and wine. Eli was next to Echo and Dagonet, Echo was next to Lancelot, and Aubrey was next to Lancelot and Tristan. Gawain and Galahad were currently throwing knives at a stool hanging on the wall. Arthur was reprimanding a group of soilders who were trying to start a fight.

After the table was cleared off Vanora came and saw Aubrey with baby 11 and smacked Bors' head. "I told you to take care of her and what do you do? You pass her on to someone else!"

"Oh no! It's ok I really don't mind I've never spent a lot of time around babies so it's a new experience. Really I don't mind. I'm Aubrey by the way and that is Echo and Eli." She pointed Echo (who was currently on Eli's lap).

Vanora smiled at them and then turned back to Aubrey, "Very well but as soon as you want a break give it to my lazy lover over there." She said smiling before returning to work.

"I can see why you love her so much Bors!" Echo said laughing. Bors just look proud at what she said.

"So Aubrey you wanna tell us what's going on with those two?" Gawain said after taking Dag's old seat while pointing at Eli and Echo who were still together.

"They are boyfriend/girlfriend duh!" she said laughing and pushing Gawain over

"So what about you then?" Lancelot said in kneeling down in front of her "Do you have a boyfriend?" he said taking her hand

"No I don't." she said leaning down towards him. As he leaned toward her to meet her lips she pulled away. "I have many boyfriends." When all the Knights turned to look at her including Eli and Echo she blushed a little at the attention but laughed. "Kidding! It was a joke. No I do not have a boyfriend."

"So your available then?" Lancelot said moving toward her again.

Aubrey put her hand over his lips to stop him. "Not to just anyone." She then looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. "She is so beautiful."

With that the subject was closed. Lancelot got up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before walking away to find some friendlier company. As the tavern got louder and louder the baby started fretting more. Aubrey got up in search of a quiet corner. When she found one she was surprised to see Tristan there. She didn't even notice him leave the spot next to her at the table.

"Its getting really loud and the baby was starting to fret. Do you mind if I join you?" she asked him he nodded his head and pulled up a seat next to him. "She really needs a name. I can't keep calling her the baby." She laughed. When the baby kept fretting she got confused.

"She's tired but she won't go to sleep." Tristan said looking at the baby

"Wha…what should I do?" she said with a dear in the headlights look

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "Sing to her that usually work with my hawk when he is restless."

"Sing? Oh gosh…but I don't sing in front of people!" she said looking at Tristan anxiously. When he stared back at her then looked around their quiet corner then back to her, she gave in. "Oh fine…let's see…"

**Hush, hush, time to be sleeping****  
****Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping****  
****Dreams of peace and of freedom****  
****So smile in your sleep, bonny baby**

**Once our valleys were ringing****  
****With songs of our children singing****  
****But now sheep bleat till the evening****  
****And shielings lie empty and broken**

**Chorus****  
****Hush, hush, time to be sleeping****  
****Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping****  
****Dreams of peace and of freedom****  
****So smile in your sleep, bonny baby**

**Where is our proud highland mettle****  
****Our troops once so fierce in battle****  
****Now stand, cowed, huddled like cattle****  
****And wait to be shipped o'er the ocean**

**Chorus****  
****Hush, hush, time to be sleeping****  
****Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping****  
****Dreams of peace and of freedom****  
****So smile in your sleep, bonny baby**

**No use pleading or praying****  
****For gone, gone is all hope of staying****  
****Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing****  
****Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby**

When she finished the baby was asleep. She looked at Tristan who looked like he was in a far away place. "Where are you?" She asked him softly.

"Home." Was all he said focusing on her again.

"What was your home like? Where I'm from very little is known about Sarmatia except it was concurred by the Romans." she saw the hesitation in his eyes and saw his pained expression.

"I don't really remember. I remember my Father and sister but I don't remember anything about the land. All I remember is the freedom." When he finished he looked at Aubrey and smiled a little. "I've waited 15 years for freedom. I don't really know what I will do with it."

Aubrey smiled, "I've always known I was fortunate for the freedom I have where I'm from but until we came here I don't think I truly realized that there are people who live the way they are told to by other people. No one should be forced to live that way."

Tristan nodded at her before saying, "You sing beautifully." When she looked down and blushed he chuckled slightly.

Aubrey looked around the tavern. Tristan had found a spot where you could see the entire place. She saw that Arthur, Dag, and Gawain had left along with Echo. Eli was currently being taught to throw knives by Galahad while Lancelot was gambling with a wench who was distracting him and causing him to loose. Aubrey laughed as Lancelot lost another round. "No wonder he's such a bad gambler. He's always distracted by women!" she laughed pointing to him so Tristan could see. He just shook his head before turning to look at Eli and Galahad. "Well I'm getting tired and Bors is annoying Vanora again so I'm going to hand this little squirt to him and go to bed. Good Night Tristan." She said getting up slowing so she didn't wake the baby.

"Good night Aubrey." He said watching her walk away. He took a large sigh before shaking his head and lounging in his chair more. She had made him feel something that he hadn't felt in years. Hope for the future…and maybe something else…

As she walked away Aubrey felt goose bumps form as he said her name. Tristan had a way of making her calm and restless at the same time. When she first was around him, she never could understand him but now she could more or less. She handed the baby to Bors before walking down the path to her room. Could she love him? When she passed where the meeting room was she opened the door and looked in. Then reality hit her hard. How could they ever be? Her home was in another time away from him.

She closed the door again and continued walking toward her room. Suddenly she felt as if she was being followed. She looked behind her but nobody was there. She kept walking but a little quicker. Now she really wished she was some sort of weapon on her. As she got closer to the hallway, where she slept, the feeling kept getting stronger and stronger. She turned around again and thought she saw something but she didn't waste anytime looking. She ran off down the hallway until she got to her room and entered it and quickly locked the door. She sat on the other side of her door trying to catch her breath. Who the hell was that? She knew there was someone there.

She decided that in the morning she would ask Tristan to borrow a dagger so she would not be defenseless. She changed into her night clothes and got into bed. She laid in her bed for hours trying to sleep but every time she would drift off she would start getting nightmares. She finally gave in to her tiredness and fell asleep.

* * *

A.N. ok sorry it took so long to post this cause i was having trouble uploading it onto FF. anywho the song that i put in here i can't take credit for unfortunatly. Its an old Irish Lulliby. Don't forget to review! 


	5. how do?

A.N.---- I'm not goin to give anything away…I'm not going to give anything away…I'm not…THEY KISS!...shoot…I knew I couldn't keep that to myself…don't worry I'm gonna put more action in! Don't forget to review!

CHAPTER 5

The next morning as Aubrey was walking out of her room she ran into Echo.

"You look like Hell, Brey! How late did you stay up last night?" Echo asked seeing how tired Aubrey looked.

"I couldn't sleep. Every time I would get to sleep I would have nightmares that would wake me up." Aubrey replied. When Echo stopped her from walking any further until she got an explanation, she explained. "Last night when I was walking back to my rooms I felt like someone was following me. I turned and thought I saw someone but I didn't really get a good look."

Echo looked very disturbed but said nothing until they got to the doors to the meeting room. "Should we tell Arthur?"

"I don't know. It was probably my imagination. I don't want to burden them anymore than they already are." She saw that Echo didn't like this answer but she didn't say anything.

They entered the room to find most of the men hung over with their heads on the table. The only ones that weren't like that were Dag, Arthur, Eli, and Tristan. When they saw the women enter they stood up while the others just grunted.

Eli took one look at Aubrey and said, "You look like hell girl." All he got in return was a glare which immediately told him that something was not right since he didn't at least get smacked for the comment. He went up to them gave Echo a kiss and then hugged Aubrey before giving her a look saying 'I know some things up'.

Meanwhile all the sober knights were getting the hung over one's up. When everyone was seated and paying attention while eating breakfast, Arthur began explaining what would be going on that day. It was decided that Eli, Echo, and Aubrey would be split up again. After finding out Aubrey knew how to ride already, Arthur assigned Tristan and Dagonet to work with her on fighting while on horseback. Eli would be working on Archery with Bors and Echo would be working on swords and knives with Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad. They would all meet up that night at the tavern again like the last night.

As they were going their separate ways Eli caught up to Aubrey who was walking with Dagonet and Tristan. "Don't think you've gotten away with not telling me what's the matter with you." He said before running ahead to catch up to Bors.

Aubrey rolled her eyes thinking, 'overprotective best friends'. She then looked at Dag who acted like he hadn't heard anything; Tristan however was looking at her like he was reading a map. "You know I hate it when you look at me like that Tristan." Tristan just shrugged. As he looked away Aubrey could have sworn she saw the hint of a smile.

They made it to the stables to find three horses already to be ridden. Dagonet had a black horse, Tristan had a dappled gray, and Aubrey was given a bay horse with a star and a snip. "She is beautiful. What's her name?" she asked Jols who was holding the mare.

"Epona. It means protector of horses." When he saw Aubrey's confused look at the name he explained better, "She is the leader of the herd here. She used to be Kay's horse until…" he didn't have to finish Aubrey understood this to be a late knight's horse.

They all mounted and made their way to an open field. There they began doing exercises. Half way through Tristan knocked Aubrey's sword from her hand and then knocked her off the horse. She landed with a loud thud. She got up and picked up her sword angrily and began going toward Tristan but stopped when she saw the blade pointed at her throat. "You're not paying attention. This whole time you haven't been paying attention. You would have been dead by now if this was real." He said levelly but with frustration evident in his voice.

Aubrey grew angered at what he said and blocked his sword away before attacking him. He blocked her sword easily and hit her sword hard enough to put her off balance before he dismounted and met her on the ground. Dagonet watched from his horse wondering what the scout was up to.

Aubrey regained her balance and saw that Tristan had dismounted and was preparing for and attack. She blocked his move and then sidestepped before bringing her sword down again. He easily blocked hers. This continued for a few minutes before Aubrey was starting to show fatigue. Tristan finally decided to end it and hit her sword far from her reach and then knocked her feet out from under her causing her to fall on her back. He then put his sword at her neck. "Are you finished?" he asked her angrily

"No." she said before hitting his sword away with her hand and kicking his legs out from under him causing him to fall next to her. "Now I'm finished." She said breathing heavily.

"You're pride and ego are as bad at Lancelot's, Aubrey." Dagonet said coming over to where Tristan had gotten up and Aubrey was sitting up.

Aubrey said nothing but instead looked at Tristan who was walking back over to his horse. He mounted and walked up to her. "When you feel like paying attention to what I'm teaching you, come and tell me." With that he took off on his horse to the fort.

Aubrey cursed and looked after him. Great now she really has made a mess for herself. To Dagonet she said, "well now what?"

"You tell me what's the matter with you." Dag replied handing her horses reigns to her.

"Nothing I'm just tired I didn't get much sleep last night." When Dag gave her a look saying he wasn't buying the story she told him. "Last night as I was going back to my rooms from the tavern I felt like someone was following me. When I turned around I thought I saw someone. Then when I went to sleep I kept having nightmares. They were horrible."

"What were they about?" Dagonet said looking at her curiously

"Well some were about the person stalking me; the others were about…Tristan." She said after hesitation. Dagonet gave him a look like 'What?' "In these dreams…nightmares I saw him dying and every time I would be running to save him. I never did though. It seemed each time I would get closer and closer but I never reached him." After she finished telling this to Dag she realized she was crying. She quickly brushed her tears away before looking at Dagonet who seemed to be deep in thought.

Finally Dagonet spoke up. "You love him." It was more a statement than a question.

At first Aubrey didn't say anything. "I don't know. Everytime I think I do I realized that we could never be. I don't even belong to this time period. Besides its pretty clear that the feelings are not shared."

"What if you do belong here?" he said sounding like he truly believed it. When he saw her doubtful face he changed the subject. "You should at least talk to Tristan and say your sorry. I don't mean to take sides but you were acting very childish."

At first Aubrey looked offended by this but then realized that it was the truth. "You're right Dag. I'll go find Tristan and apologize. I apologize to you too for acting the way I was." When Dag nodded his acceptance she said goodbye and rode off to find Tristan.

As Aubrey was walking into the fort she felt the same eerie presence again as if someone were looking at her. She stopped and looked around her. All she saw were guards and servants going about their business. She turned back around only to be faced to face with Arthur. She jumped when she saw him.

"Shouldn't you be working with Dagonet and Tristan?" he asked sincerely confused.

"Ah…yeah but I kind of did something to Tristan and he got pissed and rode off and I need to find him and apologize." She explained feeling incredibly stupid about the whole incident. Arthur nodded and moved aside to let her pass. Aubrey looked around her once more before entering the fort. She walked down the hallway to the meeting room and looked in. All she found were servants cleaning it. She decided to try his room. She knocked and when he opened the door she didn't know whether to feel relieved or anxious.

When he saw her struggling to find words he smirked a little. "I thought it would have taken you longer to come."

"It probably would have but Dag is good at making you realize how foolish and childish you've been acting." Aubrey said looking at the ground. She looked up at him and said, "I guess you would like an explanation?" when he nodded she told him about her stalker. She purposely left out the part that had him in it.

As she was telling him of her problem Tristan felt like his blood had run cold. He instinctively looked around the two of them to make sure no one was there. When he realized what he was doing he realized just how much was cared for this woman. When she finished her story he remained silent for a moment.

"You're still angry at me?" Aubrey asked seeing the expression on his face.

Tristan was caught off guard by this. "No I understand now why you weren't focused today but you must learn to let go of these things and focus." He said seriously when he saw her doubtful look he added without realizing it, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"What?" Aubrey said looking at him in disbelief. When Tristan didn't say anything but kept looking at her sincerely she became uneasy. 'Could he?' she thought, but instead joked, "Well if you don't want me hurt you shouldn't have knocked me down so hard. It really hurt."

Tristan just laughed slightly and said, "I was hoping it would wake you up from you own world and make you focus."

Aubrey just play swatted at him before saying, "Shall we continue our training?"

"Yes…after you tell me what else is bothering you?" Tristan said and after seeing her turn pale he knew his guess what right. That there was still something she was not telling him.

Aubrey looked around to see if there was anyone there. She closed her eyes and told him. "I…I had a dream and…I saw you die." After she said it she looked up at him. His expression was as blank as ever. She grew frustrated at this. "Do you even care?"

"I have been fighting for 15 years thinking that at any of those moments I could die. The reason why I live today is for freedom. Even if I die, I would have that." He said evenly as if he'd rehearsed what he was saying a million times.

"What about the people you leave behind." Aubrey said looking at him in shock and anger, "You're friends? The Knights? Don't you care about how they would feel?"

"We have all lost brothers. My loss will be one of many to them." He said assuring himself.

"What about me?" she said looking directly at him. He looked at her but couldn't hold his stare. "You think you will not be missed at all but you're wrong Tristan. Just in these past few days' I have been here you have become one of my closest friends. I can't imagine how devastated the Knights would be to lose you."

When she finished talking Tristan looked back at her. He saw a small tear fall from her eye and reached to wipe it away. "It was only a dream. I make my own destiny." He said while rubbing her cheek. "Come we will work on swords tomorrow. I'm going to teach you how to scout." He was about to start walking before he turned back and went into his room. He came back out carrying a dagger. "You might want to hang onto this." He said with a smirk.

Aubrey hid it in her boot and then followed Tristan back to the stables. That afternoon was spent with Tristan teaching Aubrey the basics of scouting. She learned tracking, different sounds animals and predators make, and bird calls. Tristan even introduced Aubrey to his hawk. By the time they began heading back to the stables, it was dusk and everyone had already left for the tavern.

After they put the horses away, they headed for the tavern. Before entering, Aubrey noticed something from the corner of her eye. She turned around to look but couldn't see anything. She could still feel the presence of someone there and she got goose bumps.

Seeing how Aubrey was acting Tristan looked in the same direction. He too felt that someone was there but he couldn't tell where. He noticed Aubrey got the chills and put his cloak around her. He then held her elbow and motioned her through the entrance. "Come. Everyone is expecting us." Aubrey looked back and nodded.

When everybody saw them enter they all got up and greeted them excitedly. They all gave them suspicious looks however when they saw how close they were and saw Aubrey wearing Tristan's cloak. Dagonet however seemed to have known something that everyone else didn't because he just smiled and shook his head slightly.

When everyone was settled back down, Aubrey between Echo and Eli and Tristan across from her between Galahad and Bors, they all had their dinner. During the meal Tristan would glance at Aubrey who would feel his stare and look back and smile shyly which would cause Tristan to smirk. Finally Lancelot had enough of it. "Oh for crying out loud! You both are acting like love sick puppies!"

"Hey Lancelot shouldn't you be finding some easy wench to sleep with?" Echo said in her friends' defense since she was currently the color of a tomato and Tristan didn't look like he would respond at all. Lancelot smiled at her before leaving saying he had a mission to accomplish.

Tristan also got up and went to his usual spot in the tavern. Aubrey acted as if she wasn't watching him go. Eli could tell that his friend wasn't paying attention so he poked her in her side. She gave a loud yelp and jumped up at least a foot. She then proceeded to elbow him in the stomach.

"You're in a better mood." He said laughing while looking over to where Tristan left. "So what was going on this morning?"

Aubrey explained the stalker situation to him. She noticed many of the remaining knights were listening in too so she didn't tell him about her other dreams. When she finished talking she could tell that the knights and Eli were greatly disturbed by the situation. They looked angry, which touched Aubrey that everyone had grown so close.

Arthur spoke up out of them. "Why did you not tell us about this? We are you're protectors while you're here. If anything happens to you it is our responsibility."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I hate making myself a burden to other people. I guess I also have a hard time admitting I need help with something." She said explaining to them and hoping they would understand. Arthur seemed to accept her answer but said that they should never feel like a burden and that they are always welcome to go to them for help. When conversation turned to other things Aubrey motioned for Echo and Eli to follow her. They headed to the quiet corner that Tristan was at.

When Tristan saw them coming he figured that Aubrey needed to talk to her friends in private so he left to join the knights. Sure enough when they got to the corner Aubrey told Eli and Echo about her dream about Tristan's death.

"Have you told him about it?" Echo asked looking shocked.

"Yes I have. First he went off of this whole death is freedom rant and then I went off on him for saying that so then he said he made his own destiny." She replied in a sort of he said she said conversation.

"It's only a dream though…it doesn't mean it will actually happen." Eli said seriously considering the situation.

"It felt so real though…it was like I was actually there. I could feel and smell just like in real life. I can't let him die. Not after all he's been through." She said looking towards him

"You do love him!" Echo yelled getting the attention of some people around them. Aubrey ran and covered her mouth so she would stop squealing.

"Shhh! Why don't you just publicize it to the entire fort!" she said looking at Tristan to see if he heard. If he did, he acted like he didn't. He was currently rolling his eyes at Gawain's attempt to hit the bull's eye of the target with his knife.

"I have to confess something…" Eli said causing both girls attention to turn back to him. "I've had a dream similar to the one you had about Tristan except it was him I saw die…it was Lancelot." Both girls looked at him like his face was a balloon or something.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Aubrey said sort of angry that he didn't seem fazed by the fact that one of their new friends may die.

"I thought it was just a dream! Well…and honestly up until recently I didn't like him at all so I didn't really care." When Echo gave him a look that said 'until recently?' he explained better. "I judged him to only be a womanized and a faithless man. I got to know him better during training. He's a good guy. Granted he's still a faithless womanized but he has loyalty too. He told me of his friendships with everyone. He's a good guy."

"I've always said never judge a book by its cover…you need to read that back pages too!" Aubrey said causing both her friends to laugh.

"Well what are we going to do?" Echo said turning the subject serious again. "You said yourself that you would not be responsible for changing history." She said directing the last part at Aubrey

"I can't let them die." Was all Aubrey said. They all sat in silence for a while before Aubrey looked at them and said, "Go have fun. Get smashed. I'm going to hang around here for a while where it's quiet."

"Yeah, sure. I bet you're just hoping a certain knight that's always over here happens to find you here." Echo said looking over at Tristan before she and Eli walked back over to the table where they sat down across from Tristan.

When Tristan didn't see Aubrey return with them he looked back and saw here still seated in the corner lost in thought. He looked back to the table where everyone was looking at him expectantly. He simply picked up his empty cup and went over to the bar to everyone's disappointment. When he returned he couldn't help but smile as everyone kept looking from him to Aubrey with suspicions. Finally growing tired of the stares he got up saying, "I'm getting cold. I may need to get my cloak back." And went over to where Aubrey. He looked back and saw all the knights plus Eli and Echo looking at him so he decided to do something out of character for him.

When Aubrey saw Tristan approach her, she noticed the mischievous look he had on his face. She was truly curious as to what he was thinking about doing. Before she had time to come to any conclusions, Tristan lifted her to her feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It took he totally by surprise but after a moment she relaxed and responded back by giving the same passion. After they pulled away they looked at each other while catching their breath. Realizing what she just did, Aubrey started blushing fiercely and touched her lips. Tristan just smiled at her…a true smile. They soon both heard the cheering and applauding coming from behind them and turned and saw all the knights, Eli, Echo, Vanora, and even some on lookers were making all that noise.

"So much for a quiet corner." Aubrey said to Tristan who just chuckled and kissed her brow while leading her over to where everyone had gathered back around the table. Aubrey sat on his lap with her arm around his neck while everyone gave them a hard time. When they eventually settled down and stopped teasing them, everyone went their separate ways again.

It was getting late and most people had left the tavern by now but a few of the Knights remained. Echo and Eli had left along with Lancelot, Galahad, and Dagonet. Only Tristan, Aubrey, Bors, Arthur, and Gawain were left. Aubrey was beginning to feel that lack of sleep she got from the previous night and was nodding off against Tristan. Eventually Tristan told her that she should go to sleep.

"I have to go check on something in the barn but if you wait a few minutes I'll come back and escort you back to your room." He said quietly to her.

"Nah its ok…I'm really tired and probably would fall asleep before then. I'll head on back now." She said before kissing Tristan goodnight and saying farewell to everyone else. She could tell that Tristan wasn't happy about letting her go alone but he needed to check on his bird who had hurt her talon earlier that day. As soon as she left he went to the barn to take care of the hawk.

Walking back to her room was fine until she passed the meeting room. She felt the same feeling she had been having lately. Chills came over her but she was also curious to see what has going on in the room. She opened the door to find the room empty. The room itself would give her the chills. It was dark and eerie. The only light was that from the hallway. She turned around only to be face to face with a tall blue man. A woad far bigger than any she saw during their small battle on the day she arrived. He seemed to have more muscles than any person she had ever known. She was so startled that she gave a shriek and backed into the room.

This wasn't the best move because the woad followed her and closed the door. She then noticed he was holding rope and a piece of cloth.

"What do you want with me?" She asked after backing into the table with nowhere else to go.

"You come with me." He said when he saw Aubrey take her dagger out, he stopped advancing. "Merlin send us for the three strangers."

"Where are my friends!" Aubrey screamed while lunging at the man. He dropped the rope and dodged her attack. He tried to grab her but she moved away just in time. She then brought her dagger across the man's arm giving him a deep gash. This only seemed to anger the man and he ended up knocking the dagger from her hands and grabbing both her arms and crushing her against the table. Aubrey cried out in pain only to be silenced by a hard slap across her face. As the man tied her arms she struggled to get away but found herself to be overpowered. When the man brought his head down to close to tie her legs she found an opening and took it. She brought her knee up to meet his nose. He fell back, yelping in pain. She quickly got up and ran towards the door only to find she couldn't open it with her hands bound. The only thing she could think of doing was kicking it as hard as she could hoping it would either break the door, or someone would hear. Unfortunately the man recovered enough to grab her by the arm and pick her up and slam her against the wall. She screamed with pain as she felt herself fall to the ground.

As the man was coming with a rope to finish tying her up the doors broke open and Tristan entered holding his bow with an arrow at the ready. When he saw what was happening he immediately let loose his arrow right into the man's neck. The woad fell limp on top of Aubrey who didn't have the strength anymore to move him.

Tristan hurried over and dragged the body off her. At that moment Jols came into the room looking pale as a ghost when he saw what was going on in the room. "Jols go get Arthur and wake Dagonet up. Hurry." He said in his usual voice but with a little more urgency. He could tell that Aubrey took a beating and was barely conscious. She was currently clutching onto Tristan who was holding her as close as he dared to.

Suddenly something seemed to dawn on Aubrey. "Eli…Echo…where are they? They were after us…" she said started to shake. Tristan didn't know what to say so he tried to calm her down as much as he could.

Dagonet arrived to find Aubrey bleeding immensely from her head and arms and shaking uncontrollably while calling out for her friends while Tristan was trying to calm her down.

"She's panicking." Was all Tristan said while Dagonet began examining her.

"She needs stitches on her head and on this gash on her arm." Dag said immediately but after squinting he said, "I need to get to better light to examine her more closely."

At that moment Arthur walked in followed closely by Jols, Bors, and Vanora. "What happened?" Arthur asked Tristan who was still holding her. After Tristan motioned to the dead body near them he concluded that she was attacked and the attacker was dead. "A woad? Here in Hadrian's Wall?" he asked looking at Tristan in total confusion.

"She keeps asking for her friends." Tristan stated

Arthur nodded for Jols and Bors to go get them and they left. Vanora left and returned shortly carrying blankets while Arthur was lighting tourches around the room.

Jols and Bors returned after a while looking very worried.

"They're not here." Bors said looking shocked and worried at the same time.

That was all Aubrey could take before she threw up(luckily and conveniently missing Tristan) before passing out.


	6. Woohoo!

Chapter Six!

A.N. OMG my friends (the ones looking over my shoulder) and I were forced to do manual labor in the garden the other day (meaning yesterday) so yeah I have inspiration for a scene coming up. Don't know if it will be used here or if it will be used later…

* * *

"Ouch! Ow! Watch where you're walking you blue…Carpet!" Echo said pounding her fists into the man's back "Yeah you heard me…Big Blue Hairy Carpet!

"Yeah that's smart…insult the people with sharp pointy objects…We're gonna die!"

Talk went on that way for quite a while before they were dropped on their backsides. They were still blindfolded so they couldn't see anything. They heard much commotion around them so they knew they had come to a village. Finally, their blindfolds were taken off and they could look around their surrounding.

They seemed to be in a hut if that; there were only three walls and a cage door. Peeking from the holes in the branches revealed a morning sunrise. Their hands were tied and held by a long rope connected to a pole in the ground.

"Great," Eli chuckled. "I cannot untie this." The knot he held up was more complicated then any they had ever seen.

"Peachy." Echo snapped.

Pulling on the ropes did nothing but chafe their wrists while making the knots tighter. Kicking the pole did nothing for it was down in the ground for good.

They immediately stopped what they were doing when an old man wearing furs, sporting a long grey beard and carrying a wooden staff came into the hut. "Welcome young strangers from the across the ocean who have lived in the time ahead."

"Wha? Hold on say that again?" Eli said looking from Echo to the old man and back at Echo and then back again to the old man

"I know where you three come from and I brought you here." The man said again looking from one of them to the other.

"Hold on a sec. Let me get this straight. YOU brought the three of us HERE? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR!" Echo hissed while pulling against her binds. "What was your plan? To keep us imprisoned just for the hell of it? Who are you and where is Aubrey?"

"Your friend is still at the wall with the knights. Our attempt to rescue her was unsuccessful." He stated evenly "I am Merlin."

"Your not shitting us are you?" Eli spit out. His choice of words got the added affect needed and Merlin gave him his full attention "What makes you think we needed rescuing. The Knights are our friends. You are our enemy! We are not going to help you to destroy them!"

"I do not ask your help to destroy them. I'm asking for your help to grant us freedom like the freedom you had where you came from."

"How do you think to get this freedom without taking it from the Romans and those that are forced to serve them?" Echo sneered at Merlin

"The Romans are leaving these lands. Trouble has started at the heart of the empire and they must withdraw from as they say 'indefensible outposts'. This leaves the land to invaders…Saxons." Merlin continued unfazed by Echo's hatred. When he saw their confused faces he continued, "The Romans will not honor their pact with the Knights and will send them to rescue a stranded Roman family in the north. This will lead them into the Saxons. I know that you all have had dreams foreseeing the deaths of certain Knights…"

"Not all of us" Eli said looking at Echo

"Yes, actually I did earlier this evening…before I was so rudely awoken!" Echo said throwing the last part at Merlin. "I saw Dagonet fall on an icy lake. It looked like Vikings that killed him…"

"As I was saying, all three of you have had dreams. What I ask of you is that you keep them alive and bring Arthur to our side to help us." After Merlin spoke there was only silence

Finally breaking the silence Eli spoke, "Arthur is Roman. He'll never help you after what you have done to his knights over the years. You have a better chance of getting him to help you if you ask it of him yourself!"

"What do we get if we help you?" Echo said suspiciously. Situations like this never came without a cost.

"I will return you home if you wish it." Merlin said as if reading her thoughts

When Aubrey woke up she saw that Tristan was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She tried to get out of bed quietly and managed to do so almost without making the slightest groan of pain. She felt like her head was going to explode and her ribs felt like there were knives going threw them. She noticed she had stitches on her upper right arm. Moaning softly she went to her wardrobe and grabbed her cloak. She looked back over at Tristan to make sure he was sleeping before making her way over to the door.

As she turned the handle of the door she heard a voice behind her. "Going somewhere?" She turned around to see Tristan looking at her calmly. He got up and walked over to her. Since he had awoken she hadn't moved a muscle. Gently he took her hand from the door and held it in his own hands.

Finally Aubrey found her voice. "I have to find my friends." She pulled her hand back and began to open the door before Tristan blocked it. "Tristan please! I have to find them!" she cried beginning to panic

"No! They want you to go after them! They will capture you too!" when Aubrey wouldn't stop fighting him, he took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "If you leave now you will be weak and outnumbered. We will find your friends." He made Aubrey look him square in the eyes, "I promise you!"

At that Aubrey seemed to crumple under everything that had happened that night. She slid down to the floor slowly with Tristan holding onto her. She stayed like that for a while. Unable to cry and not strong enough to hold it together. Finally, Tristan gently scooped her up and laid her back onto her bed. He kissed her forehead gently and waited for her to fall asleep before leaving her room in search of Arthur.

He found Arthur in the meeting room staring at where the dead woad had laid earlier that night. When Arthur saw Tristan finally he gestured him into the room. "How is she?" he asked genuinely concerned

"Sleeping. She woke up and tried to go after them but she was too weak." He replied simply "Do you know anything?" when Arthur shook his head, Tristan voice what he'd been thinking since the three arrived there. "Merlin may have brought them here."

"You know as well as I that they are not Woad spies Tristan. I'm surprised you could even say that about Lady Aubrey." Arthur spoke truly miffed

"I know. He may have brought them here without their knowledge and we were in the way the fist time he tried to get them so he had to try something else. It makes more sense than anything else." Arthur had to agree with the last statement

"But why?"

The next morning Aubrey awoke to find Vanora enter her room with a tray of fruits and juice.

"Good morning dear. I'm so glad you're looking better. I must say you got all of the Knights running around like a single man on Beltane (AN- think chicken with its head cut off)" she said trying to give Aubrey a cheerful smile but failing miserably

"Thank you Vanora but I'm not very hungry." She said turning down the food Vanora just shook her head and put the tray down on her lap and before she could object, left the room.

Aubrey found she had no choice but to eat the food. When she finished she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her training clothes. At the bottom of the wardrobe she found her soccer bag. She pulled it out and dumped it on the bed. She smiled at seeing the contents of it. Her cleats, shin guards, socks, uniform, and also her ankle and knee braces. She also found her soccer ball. Smiling she thought about how after this woad ordeal Eli, Echo and her would have to teach the knights to play the game. Her smile faded thinking about her friends. She left everything on her bed and quickly changed and left the room.

She made her way to the training grounds where she found Bors and Tristan shooting arrows at a target. She started to make her way over to them when she stopped. She saw a large bird sitting on the fence post surrounding the training area. She thought it was Tristan's hawk but then noticed as she got closer that it was a raven. She saw a piece of parchment attached to its leg and slowly reached out to the bird. When it didn't do anything she gently took it off of the bird and read it.

Aubrey,

Do not worry about us. The woads will not harm us. Merlin brought us here in order to help them gain their freedom back and save the Knights…long story…Do not come after us. When we are ready and Merlin thinks the time is right we will meet up with you guys again.

Love,

Echo and Eli

P.S. We found a way home

After she finished reading it she lowered the letter and stood frozen to the spot. So many thoughts were running through her head she couldn't think on any of them without another one interrupting.

After retrieving his arrows from the target, Tristan looked up to see Aubrey take a paper from a raven. He watched as she read it and saw the emotions pass over her face. Relief, pain, and worry were just some of what he saw. He quickly put his weapons to the side and made his way over to her.

"Aubrey" her head shot up to see Tristan walking her way with Bors close behind him. "What is it?" she couldn't speak to say anything so instead she just handed him the letter. When he finished reading it he looked at her in amazement. "Come, we must find Arthur."

Bors looked from each of them before saying exasperatedly, "Now what?"

They found Arthur in the Stables with Dagonet taking care of their horses with Jols. Tristan was the first to speak. "Arthur we have news from Eli and Echo." At that Arthur looked up from what he was doing and looked over at each of them. Dagonet had now joined them.

"Find everyone else and we'll all meet up in the Meeting Room." He said to Bors, Dagonet, and Jols. He then motioned for Tristan and Aubrey to follow him. They arrived at the meeting room before everyone else and Tristan handed him the letter. Arthur read it then looked at Aubrey as if trying to read her thoughts. "What do they mean?"

"I don't know. I don't know why they want to stay there and I don't know how they could have found a way to get us home!" Aubrey's frustration was evident in her voice

"Merlin." Tristan spoke for the first time, "Many have said he was a dark magician…I suppose it is true." As he spoke the last part the rest of the knights came into the room

"What's true?" Lancelot said loudly looking irritated to have had his swords work out interrupted

Ignoring his outburst Arthur motioned for everyone to be seated. He then held up the note and read it aloud. After doing so everyone sat silent trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"What do they mean save us?" Galahad spoke finally. Everyone else turned to look at Aubrey except for Tristan and Dagonet who already knew the answer.

"Eli and I have had dreams…visions of some of your deaths. Please don't ask me to tell you who because I do not want any of you to act any different than you do." Aubrey said already knowing the next question that would come

"What about Echo then…did she not have a vision?" Arthur asked truly curious. Aubrey merely shrugged her shoulders. "They said you were sent here to give the woads their freedom." When Aubrey didn't say anything he became irritated. "What do you have to say for that?"

"I did not know that I was sent here to do anything. When I had my visions I thought that was my purpose…to save…him" she said almost saying Tristan's name but stopping herself. "I do not want any association with the woads." Seeing Arthur's doubtful face she became angered. "Do you still not trust me Arthur Castus? After all I've done? I saved your life, became a killer for you and your men, gotten bloody and bruised by the very people who have brought me here for You! All this to help you and your Knights!"

At her words Arthur was immediately filled with guilt. "Of course I trust you Aubrey. I am sorry I doubted your loyalties." It was quiet for a few moments before Tristan spoke.

"Your friends have aligned themselves with the woads." He stated calmly.

Aubrey looked at him as if he had slapped her across the face. She couldn't find any words to reply back to him however. Finally she spoke to everyone, "They would not betray you. I know they wouldn't. They must be doing this to help you."

"How could working with the woads be helping us?" Lancelot spat out

"They say they found a way for you all to go home. That is a very tempting offer to pass up." Bors added

"I know them better than any of you do. They would not do anything that would put any of you in danger. Please believe me when I say that." She said and when no one protested she continued. "They said they would be in touch later. I suppose we must wait until then for more answers."

Arthur voiced his agreement but Aubrey could still see the worry on his face. "Knights we ride to pick up the Bishop in two days. We will receive our discharge papers then. Hopefully we wont have to worry about any of this then." With that he dismissed everyone. All the Knights went off in different directions to finish the day with the tasks of which they had started with. Arthur stopped Aubrey and asked her if she would like to learn Latin. She smiled, and nodded her head.

Soon the room was filled with scrolls and books of Latin. Aubrey shared what she already knew from the songs she had to learn from when she sang with her school choir. Arthur was thrilled when he found out not only could she sing but she also knew much of the Catholic prayers. She told him that her parents were Catholic. "Where you not?" he questioned her not wanting to press her but was curious as to why she did not take her parents religion.

"Oh I believe that Christ died for my sins and all that its just…ok well over the years the Catholic church has evolved and branched off into other denominations. Its still the Christian religion but in each denomination there are different fundamental beliefs. I don't know its kind of hard to explain. I felt like when I was at my parents church I was just going through motions. I've been to all different kinds of denominations over the years and I guess I found things in all of them that I agreed and disagreed with."

Arthur looked at her in wonder trying to grasp the concept of all these different forms of Christianity. "And what have you come to believe?"

Aubrey laughed before answering, "Do you really want to be here on this Island for another 15 years because that is how long it's going to take to explain this to you." They both laughed before Aubrey spoke again, "My main belief is that God made each of us for a purpose. Also he made each and every person with free will and equality. That we may live among each other as brothers and sisters and in Christ's name serve him." She looked at Arthur who was currently speechless. She had spoken what he firmly believed in from his teachings and studies.

"And why should I serve someone who brings suffering and loss to humanity each and every day." They both turned to see Lancelot who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed leaning on the doorframe. He said this calmly but anyone could hear the malice in his speech.

"Suffering is a part of life Lancelot. Its how we deal with our sufferings that makes us a better or worse person." Aubrey told him then turned to Arthur. "Some things I've learned from all of the denominations I've visited is that they all tell me that in my suffering I am never alone, I am never given more than I can handle, and my suffering is nothing compared to the suffering that Christ endured."

"Indeed this is all true Aubrey. I think even the pope could learn religion from you." Arthur said smiling. He then turned to Lancelot who was currently sulking from being lectured to. "What is it you needed Lancelot?"

Seeing that Lancelot needed to speak to Arthur alone she excused herself saying she needed to be practicing her swordsmanship.

When she came to the training grounds she saw Bors and Dagonet sparing. She joined Galahad and Gawain who were watching the fight.

"Good lesson?" Gawain asked noticing her arrival

"Yes but when he found out I already knew religious Latin we kind of veered into talking about our faiths." She laughed seeing both Galahad and Gawain roll their eyes. "Oh stop it you two! I thought it was nice talking to him. At least with him I can have a civilized conversation!" at that they all laughed.

"What's so funny? Did you see Lancelot naked or something?" Bors asked having ended the spar with Dag and was now joining them. At his joke the three of them laughed even harder.

When they finally settled down Galahad joked, "It seems Arthur had found someone to talk religion with!"

"No more like talk civil with." Aubrey countered smiling. They sat on the fence talking and jesting with each other until the sun began setting. "Come on I haven't eaten all day and I could use a good drink. Lets all go over to the tavern so Vanora can give Bors a hard time." Laughing they all headed to the tavern.

About an hour after they arrived Lancelot and Arthur joined them. Another hour after that Tristan finally arrived. He came over and sat down next to Aubrey and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned around angrily expecting to see either a drunken roman or Lancelot. When she saw Tristan smirking at her she pretended to be mad, "Tristan I swear if you sneak up on me like that again I'll…I'll…I'll do something to you!" when he just raised an eyebrow, she ended up smiling and trying not to giggle. "Not like that!" she said after giving him a playful smack in the arm.

"Hey Aubrey come dance with me!" Galahad yelled down the table where everyone was seated.

Aubrey laughed at his drunken eagerness. She gave Tristan a quick kiss and then went over to join Galahad. Even though she didn't know the steps to any of the songs she soon found herself lost in the music and having more fun than she had had in a long time. She ended up dancing with almost everyone except for Dagonet, Bors, and Tristan. Finally after feeling like her feet were going to fall off she sat back down at the table to be greeted with a mug of wine.

Bors sat down next to her with Vanora following on his lap. "So Arthur tells me that you sing."

"Oh no! That's the last time I ever tell him anything!" she said loudly over the tavern noise.

"You should sing for all of us!" Vanora said. When she began objecting Bors along with Dagonet, Gawain, and Lancelot, who were at the table, began urging her very loudly. Aubrey looked at Tristan pleading him to help her. He just stat next to her smirking mischievously at her. Finally when everyone else in the tavern joined in the chants for her to sing she had no choice but to give in.

"Ok! Ok! What do you what me to sing about?" she asked out to everyone after hearing all the suggestions she finally settled on a good old fashioned love song.

_Il vento che soffia piano__  
__Questa notte cambia il mio destino__  
__E sento che il cuore__  
__Ancora si sorprenderà_

_La vita ora ha più senso__  
__Se guardo questo cielo immenso__  
__E la luna inamorata__  
__S'illuminerà di me__  
__E sarà_

_All'improvviso amore__  
__Come il mare__  
__M'invade il cuore e l'anima__  
__E mi salverà__  
__E sarà naturale come respirare__  
__L'aria in me mi parlerà di te_

_Adesso tutto è diverso__  
__Respiro te nell'universo__  
__I tuoi occhi sono due stelle nell'oscurità_

_All'improvviso amore__  
__Come il mare__  
__M'invade il cuore e l'anima__  
__E mi salverà__  
__E sarà naturale come respirare_

_E sarà vero amore__  
__Che guarisce il cuore__  
__Luce dentro me nascerà_

After singing the song in Latin (A.N. I thinks its actually Italian if you know please tell me) she sang the translation in English so that everyone could understand it. When she was finished the Tavern erupted in cheers. Aubrey just smiled and blushed as she made her way back to the Knights.

"Alright! I have had way to much fun for one night! I'm going to bed!" he told everyone as she began walking away she notice that Tristan had joined her. She welcomed his company and stopped to let him catch up. "Today I didn't get any training in. We'll have to make up for that tomorrow." She told him as they entered the streets. He nodded in agreement. They walked in comfortable silence down the street her hand held by his and held near his chest.

When they got to her rooms she took her hand from his and placed it on his chest where she found his heart beat. "How can people call you heartless when I feel it right here where everyone else's is." She spoke softly looking him in the eyes.

Tristan took her hand that was on his heart and kissed it tenderly. Aubrey then took her free hand and ran it over his cheekbones, across his tattoos and into his hair. "I don't want to go home." She whispered so softly that Tristan barely heard her. He met her awaiting lips with his. It started out as a soft slow kiss but soon became more deep and desperate. Aubrey moved her hand from his head and slowly moved it across his shoulders and chest feeling the defined muscles he had. In response Tristan moved her against the wall and pressed himself closer to her. He moved from her mouth slowly down her neck and to her collarbone. She moaned softly as he began feeling across her firm abs and moving to her hips. He stopped his advances on her neck for a moment before she pressed her lips against his again demanding entrance. After the need for air arose they both ended their kiss still holding onto each other. They were both looking at each other with want evident in their eyes.

After regaining her composure, Aubrey realized how close they were to each other. She looked up at Tristan and smiled. "I should go. Its already late and we have training tomorrow."

Tristan kissed her again as if daring her to change her mind. Finally he agreed and stepped away and watched as she disappeared into her room. After he entered his own room he sighed as he looked towards the ceiling. "Gods what that woman does to me!" he spoke to himself. In the next room over Aubrey was saying close to the same thing herself.

* * *

A.N. Ok I gotta try to explain myself…I know its been a while since I've gotten this thing posted but I've been going through a lot of crap that I really needed to deal with. I guess you can say that the part in this chapter where I was talking about human suffering, was kind of self healing for me. Anyways if you wanna know about the song its Josh Groban's _All'improvviso amor. If you actually want to know what the translation to the song is go to this website…http/ truemind. net/ joshgroban /lyrics/ allimprovviso. Htm (you have to get rid of the spaces)_


	7. Guess who's back!

Chap. 7

The next two days were filled with training. Aubrey spent everyday from dawn until dusk or later practicing her swords, daggers, or archery. She had finally gotten good enough on the ground that she was able to train on horse with them. As much as she knew her friends were safe, she couldn't help but feel anxious to see them both safe again.

The night before they were to ride out to meet the Bishop, she found herself on top of the wall looking out over the woods where the woads roamed. She watched as a raven flew and perched itself in front of her on the wall. She took the note from the bird remembering the previous time she had seen this bird.

Aub,

Merlin's up to something. It looks like the warriors are planning something. Beware of the woads tomorrow when you come to get the Bishop. We are training and today I beat one of the tall guys at hand to hand. He was pissed. I will see you soon.

Love,

Echo…Eli is here too…

'Merlin's up to something?' Aubrey wondered. 'they know something that we don't.' As Aubrey was thinking about the note she felt a presence behind her. She expected it to be Tristan but was surprised to see Lancelot. "Lancelot? I thought you were Tristan" she curious to know why he was up there.

"I wanted to ask you about what you said to me the other day…about how suffering makes a person better or worse in character." Seeing Aubrey confused look he went on, "It sounded like you were talking from experience. That's all. It stuck in my head and I could get it out so I figured I'd ask."

Aubrey looked out over the wall again. She was hesitant to reply, "I think every human being goes through suffering. I have, God knows you all have, what right does a person have to dwell on their own pain when there are so many others who are worse off." She said speaking carefully, trying to find the right words.

"Very true but you still haven't answered my question." Lancelot said using his famous smirk on her.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "I was hoping you'd take a hint." She said before laughing. "Come on you are going to be free tomorrow. Why think on depressing things. Let's go down to the tavern. I'll even let you buy me a drink." Lancelot laughed aloud at that before offering Aubrey his arm.

When they got into the Tavern it seemed to be noisier than usual. Aubrey noticed that Tristan was in his usual corner. She smiled at him before joining the rest of the Knights at the main table. The Knights were all talking about what they would do when freed. Suddenly Aubrey felt completely out of place. She hadn't really thought about what would happen when they were free or how her dreams played into everything. She was awoken from her thoughts after being bumped on the shoulder.

"Anybody alive in there?" Gawain asked. When she finally gave him her attention he laughed. "Dreaming of life in Sarmatia?"

"What?" she asked truly confused. When she saw Gawain's face go pale like he said something he shouldn't have, she asked again looking at everyone else. "What did you say?"

"Well…We…just assumed you would come back there with us…that's all…" Gawain said stuttering slightly. Aubrey gave him a sort of don't give me that bull look before dropping it. She wasn't in the mood to argue.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind." Was all she said before leaving the tavern.

Tristan heard what Gawain had asked and knew that he was referring to his relationship with Aubrey. He watched as she walked out of the tavern. He had to smirk when he saw a man approach her lustfully and then quickly back away seeing the glare she was giving him along with the dagger at her hip. He decided to give her some time alone before finding her.

When he finally found her, she was in the stables patting Epona. He saw how quickly the horse had taken to her. He smiled inwardly, remembering how long it had taken the former owner to be able to even ride her. "Something on your mind." He stated more than questioned her.

Aubrey didn't even need to turn her head to know who was there. She had grown used to Tristan silently coming up on her. "How could you guess? I'm worried about tomorrow. Something tells me that things aren't going to go right."

"You worry too much." Tristan said gently embracing her.

"Someone has too. By the way what was up with Gawain's question earlier. I know you heard him…the whole tavern could probably hear him."

"It was a question I wanted to ask you but it wasn't the right timing for it then." He said but then cringed when he saw her become angry.

"I told you I would not go anywhere without finding my friends! How could you even ask that? You promised me we'd find them and now you just don't care and all you want to do is go back to your home and drag me there with you!" She yelled at him all patience lost. She ran out of the stables leaving him awestruck where he was.

"Aubrey! Aubrey wait!" he cried as she was leaving. Behind him he heard Epona's snicker-like-neigh. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. Wrong words." He sighed frustrated. He deeply cared for Aubrey and he couldn't be more proud of her for how strong and how tough she is but at the same time she still acted like a woman. 'Women…I'll never understand them as long as I live.'

The next morning came too quickly for Aubrey. She woke up to Galahad and Gawain jumping on her bed until she would get up.

"Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING!" Aubrey yelled at them not being the morning person.

"Come now Aubrey, tomorrow we will be free!" Galahad said flopping down next to her and snuggling up to her.

"Gah! Alright, alright! I'm up! Do you mind Galahad? There is a thing called personal space!" Aubrey said moving away from Galahad and eventually falling off the bed completely. "See? I'm up! Now get out so I can get dressed!" she yelled at the two men that were acting very childish.

Finally they left and she started to get ready. When she finished and turned to leave her room she heard knocking. She really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with so many people before she's even had breakfast.

"Now what?" she asked as she opened the door, half expecting it to be Galahad or Gawain coming to bother her again. Instead she saw Tristan holding an apple and a piece of bread.

"Hungry?" he said not waiting for her to answer before he shoved the food into her hands. She glared at him before walking past him at a fast pace on her way to the stables. Tristan knowing that she was moody in the morning and also at the moment pissed at him decided to let her walk in front of him while he observed her body language from behind her.

"Like what you see?" she snapped over her shoulder, feeling his gaze on her.

"No." was all he said but she could hear his annoyance. Aubrey rolled her eyes and took a bite from her apple.

When they finally got to the stables, Tristan finally left her to tack his own horse up. Every once in a while each one of them would look at the other and glare at them. The rest of the Knights who were already there getting ready noticed this and remained silent…for the most part.

"Looks like that why bother taking your weapons Aubrey." Dagonet barely had enough time to pulled Lancelot, the idiot that said it, away from where there was a half eaten apple aimed at his head. Everyone ended up tacking their horses in silence after that.

When Arthur came in on horseback to see where everyone was they saw a group of very uncomfortably silent men looking every now and then at a very pissed off Aubrey and a very annoyed looking Tristan. 'Hmm…what did he do?' he thought to himself, 'or what did he not do?' was more like Tristan. "Lets go." Was all he said out loud.

They rode all through the morning until at about noon they came upon a hill over looking a valley where they saw the Bishop's party. Even Tristan and Aubrey's spat couldn't dampen how everyone felt at that moment. "As promised - the Bishop's carriage." Gawain said almost signing in relief.

The Knight continued to say thing about their freedom but Aubrey couldn't help but remember what the letter said. 'Merlin is up to something'. She looked into the woods and felt like someone was there watching her. It gave her chills and she shivered.

"Please tell me you are not cold!" Gawain said laughing

"It's cause she has no meat on her bones!" Bors said helpfully laughing

"No. Somethings not right. I know its not." Aubrey said looking at the woods again. Suddenly she saw a roman soldier fall off his horse with an arrow in his chest.

"Woads!" Tristan called out to Arthur. Arthur wasted no time in ordering the attack.

In no time Aubrey found herself in the heat of battle. Never before had she fought like this on her own. She let her adrenalin take over along with everything she had been taught in the past couple of days. When the numbers around her started to dwindle she looked around her. She found all the Knights engaged in fighting with their own styles. She suddenly heard a noise from the woods. It was as if a voice was whispering her name to her. It then started to grow louder and louder in her head. She looked around her to see if anyone else heard it but found the Knights to still be fighting. As she turned around again she saw a woad with his sword raised above his head to deliver a fatal blow to her. She blocked it just in time but lost her balance and fell to the ground. The woad stood, straddling over her with his sword prepared to kill her again. She thought fast and brought her foot up to meet his groan. The woad fell over in pain. She stood over him with her sword at the ready. The woad realizing his defeat tried his best to look brave but Aubrey could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. She picked up his sword and threw it into the river. She then put her own away seeing how every other woad was dead or had retreated. "Go." She said pointing to the woods. When the woad didn't do anything but star at her she yelled it again. "Go! Before I change my mind!" The woad took a hint and got up and sprinted back into the woods where he had come from.

Aubrey watched him run away and even when he was out of sight, she continued watching the woods. Suddenly she heard the voice again. This time she couldn't help but begin walking toward the woods where it was coming from.

Tristan had killed the last woad that had gotten too close to him. He looked up to find each of the Knights. Everyone else was cleaning off their weapons or catching their breath. He kept looking around for Aubrey but couldn't find her. It suddenly felt like his heart had dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He ran over to where he had seen her last, at the side of the river near the woods. He looked up to the edge of the woods and saw her there about to enter them. It seemed almost as if the mist from the forest was swallowing her. He quickly gave chase to her.

When Aubrey found herself in a small clearing she became aware of herself again. She quickly turned around when she heard a twig snap. She came face to face with Merlin himself. Somehow she knew it was him even though they had never met.

"Aubrey. At last we meet." Merlin said moving close enough to her that if he wanted to he could touch her.

Aubrey reached for her sword but found it to not be where she last remembered putting it. He must have made her drop it before now. "Where is Echo and Eli?" when Merlin didn't say anything she stepped closer to him. "I assure you that even though I am not armed I can still cause you bodily damage! Now tell me where they are!" she said yelling the last part.

"We're right here loser!" came a voice behind her. She turned to see Eli and Echo leaning against a tree. "We came because we knew that you would try to kill him if we weren't here and also it was the only way we could convince you to help." Echo told her

"Help the people that just tried to kill the knights!" she said not believing her ears. "You have betrayed us if you are helping these people. They are our enemy!"

"Our enemy? We're not even from here! We shouldn't even really be involved in this!" Eli said

"I don't believe what I am hearing. After everything that Arthur and the knights have done for you two, this is how you thank them? By siding with their enemy?" Aubrey said feeling as if she herself had been betrayed.

"No! Listen to me Aubrey! We still want to help them! Merlin has brought us here so that we may save them from what we have seen." When Aubrey gave her a look Echo explained, "I have seen Dagonet's death."

When Aubrey remained silent Eli went on, "We did not know about the attack today. Only a guess that's why we sent you the heads up. We are working with the woads only to save the Knights and to go home. If these three Knights die then Arthur's kingdom will not be successful. Each of us was given the responsibility of saving them when the time comes."

"What does this have to do with helping the woads?" Aubrey said still confused. When Eli and Echo began walking away back into the woods Aubrey started to go after them.

"No. You must stay with the knights now. That is where you belong." Merlin said holding her back.

"How dare you try to tell me where I belong and where my friends belong!" Aubrey spat at him.

"I will tell you what you must do to help my people." Merlin said ignoring her backlash. "You must stay with them wherever they go."

"That is it?" Aubrey said looking very confused. "How does that help the woads."

"Because as long as you are with them, you can help them. The answers will show themselves in time." Merlin said seeing her frustration

"Why can't you give me a straight answer? AH!" she yelled in frustration "They are freed men as of tomorrow. Will I follow each of them back to Sarmatia?

"Time will reveal the answers." Was all Merlin said before blowing powder in her face. She immediately fell to the ground unconscious and asleep.

Tristan saw all this and at that moment chose to reveal himself. He drew his sword on Merlin but found him to be gone. He cursed under his breath before putting his sword away and bending over Aubrey. He found her to only be in a deep sleep and picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

When he finally joined the others he saw everyone sigh in relief but then become worried again seeing Aubrey's current state. "She is only unconscious. Merlin got to her. Arthur we need to speak." He said to his commander gravely. Arthur nodded and the two of them, Tristan finally on his horse with Aubrey, took the lead with the rest of the party following close behind them.

When Aubrey woke up again she was lying in her bed. She looked around the room and saw that Arthur and Tristan were talking at the foot of her bed. She silently sat up. "What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Tristan told me about Merlin wanting you to stay with us wherever we go. I have no idea how he is expecting you to do this though come tomorrow when we are free." Arthur said looking at her

Suddenly something clicked in her brain. Of course! Merlin knows that something is going to keep the Knights on this island for longer than they were supposed to! She dared not share her theory to anyone just yet until she knew for sure what was going on though.

"Whenever you are feeling up to it, we are having dinner in the meeting room tonight in honor of the Bishop's arrival. You are welcome to join us." Arthur said before leaving.

Aubrey watched Arthur leave before turning to look at Tristan. "Did you say anything else to him?" she asked fearing what his answer would be.

"No. I didn't think it would help matters any." Tristan said coming to stand beside her on the side of her bed.

"Thank you." Was all she said for a while before she pulled on him arm forcing him to sit beside her. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was probably blowing things way out of proportion its just I can't even begin to think about leaving here until I find out what is going on with my friends and…everything else." She said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"I know. I promised to help you get them back and I'm not going to leave until they are." He said taking her cheek in his hand. He kissed her softly on her lips before giving her one on her forehead. She then put her arms around him and snuggled into his embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled a part. "Hungry?" he asked just as he did earlier that morning accept this time as a joke.

"Starving." She said winking at him. She then got out of bed and went to get a dress on. She picked out an ethereal bronze satin gown embroidered with emerald knot work and embellished with silver lace. She quickly brushed her hair out and left if down. She then met Tristan at the door and they both walked down the hallways to meet everyone for dinner, arm in arm.


	8. Where were we?

i'm sorry this has taken a long time to get on here. i just wanted to say that my prayers are with those affected with the Virginia Tech. shootings. i don't think i'll ever understand why things like this happen, why such good and innocent people are murdered. Only God knows...

* * *

Chap. 8

When Aubrey and Tristan entered the meeting room they were greeted by everyone.

"Aubrey why is it that you are always involved in little accidents?" Galahad asked when she sat down between him and Gawain.

"Yeah, like that's not the first time I've heard that before!" she replied smacking his arm playfully. They continued on in their playful banter until Arthur stood and raised his cup up.

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." He spoke solemnly. After raising her own cup, Aubrey looked around the room to see each knight had the same expression, even Tristan, one of remembrance and grief.

"To freedom!" Bors cried with everyone echoing 'freedom' in reply. Everyone once again began speaking of their homeland. During this time Aubrey had begun to space out. She snapped out of her day dream when she heard her name.

"Aubrey?" Dagonet almost yelled from across the table. When she finally gave him her attention he continued. "Please tell us more about your home."

Aubrey thought for a moment. What could she say really? She looked around at all the knights who were looking at her awaiting a tale and decided it was time to open up a little more to her new friends. "I really don't know where to begin. I was born in the state, tribe, California, but I moved to another state when I was two called Maryland. I then moved south to Alabama when I was 16. That's where I met Echo and Eli. Echo had lived there basically her entire life and Eli moved there when he was young. I dunno what to tell you. I guess just ask me questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can." She said scratching her head.

"What kind of military do you have?" Arthur asked quickly

"We have a couple different kinds. We called them branches. We have Army which is land based, Air Force which is too complicated to explain to you guys cause you'll have no idea what I'm talking about, Navy which is ocean and sea based, Marines which just plain kick ass everywhere, uh…there's the coast guard, national guard, then there's the local police. Not to mention the FBI, CIA, and the secret service. Yeah I think that covers it." After thinking a moment she looked around to find all the Knights shocked expressions.

"How on Earth do you find people to fill all those position?" Gawain asked

"Well believe it or not the military is all volunteers. Granted they get paid and get benefits but still they sign up for their job. The only time they forced people into the military was during war time but not recently." She answered to disbelieving ears.

"What a strange world you live in, where people die for something they believe worthy of dieing for." Galahad answered grimly.

"Lived." Aubrey replied to find every head turned sharply toward her at her last comment. "Lived. I used to live there but now this place is my home." She said with a weak smile.

"You're not happy here?" Lancelot asked her looking at Tristan from the corner of his eye.

"No! Its not that. I guess I just need more time to adjust. I mean I traveled back in time about 2000 years, lost my two best friends to a bunch of blue people that don't know that water and soap actually go good together, Merlin is a old bag of bones that doesn't know to keep his nose out of where it doesn't belong, and to top it all off I haven't touched my soccer ball in days!" she said going off on a tangent.

It remained silent for a few seconds before everyone started laughing including Aubrey. The laughter died down however when the bishops little pet announced his master's arrival.

When the Bishop walked into the room Aubrey could tell the discussed look that appeared on his face when he saw the round table. She couldn't help but snicker when she heard what the Bishop's puppy said. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?"

She leaned over to Gawain and whispered in his ear, "What does he think its going to jump up and bit his ugly face off?" This caused Gawain to laugh and the Bishop to look his way making him notice Aubrey.

"I thought only your knights would be present at this meeting Arthur. Who is this woman?" he said sneering as he looked her up and down.

"This is Lady Aubrey Wilkins. Her father was a wealthy land owner further north. As he was traveling down a few days ago the woads ambushed them and captured her and killed the rest of her family. On our way to meet you, we were able to rescue her. She aided us in protecting you and your own men Bishop. We are honoring her by allowing her to join us this evening." Arthur said lying through his teeth.

"You have given this wench food and shelter what other honor does she need? Leave us now woman." The Bishop said dismissing everything Arthur had said.

After the bishop spoke Aubrey didn't move. Not to be rebellious but because she was so mad that if she had gotten up she would have lunged at the bishop.

"Are you deaf woman? You must leave!" the Bishops Aid said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her out of her chair. Before anyone could do anything Aubrey had gotten up, twisted the aids arm behind him and had his head smashed into the table with the arm that wasn't holding his arm behind his back.

"Don't ever touch me again you filth!" she yelled at him. She looked at the Bishop who was trying to look at her emotionlessly but failing by showing her his shock and fear. She smiled evilly before turning and throwing the aid in the direction he meant for her to take. He landed with a loud thud on the ground before he quickly got up and ran out of the room. Aubrey then turned back to the Bishop, flipped him the bird, before walking over to Tristan kissing him, with a little more zeal than what was required in the presence of a holy man, before leaving the room and heading toward the tavern.

"Heathen whore!" the Bishop spoke after she left the room. He was silence however when Tristan stood up slowly and stared him down.

"I warn you to guard what you say of the Lady Aubrey. All of us will fight whoever it takes to defend her honor." Arthur warned the Bishop. The Bishop realizing he had lost this battle nodded his head before clearing his throat and moving on.

Break to Aubrey in Tavern

When Aubrey got into the tavern she immediately spotted Vanora struggling to carry drinks and carry her youngest child. She decided she can actually make herself useful while the Knights were in their meeting.

"Vanora, here, let me take 11, you look like you're dead on your feet." She said smiling at her new friend.

"Oh thank you so much Aubrey! When Bors comes, give her to him. Let him be a father." She said irritably before leaving with the drinks.

Aubrey smiled and walked to where the Knights usually sit. There she sat with 11 and rocked her to sleep. She suddenly perked her head up when she heard the soldiers that came with the bishop talking about the Knights.

"Yeah those Knights are amazing fighters! Especially that one with the tattoo's." she smiled when she heard that but what the next man said caused her mood to plummet and her worst fears be confirmed.

"Yeah they seem like good guys. It's a shame they are being sent North on a suicide mission. I don't know what will kill them, the woads or the invading Saxons."

"Saxons!?" she all but yelled turning around to face the two men.

"Pardon me miss but none of this is your business." The soldier said a bit too politely.

"And with all due respect, _Sir_, it is my business since my lover happens to be a Knight and the rest of them are like my brothers!" she replied harshly.

"Our apologizes milady. We should not have even spoken of such matters. They are being told by the bishop as we speak I'm guessing." The other man said quickly.

Aubrey knew these two men to be good men so she couldn't reprimand them to harshly. "All is forgiven but be more careful when speaking." She replied to them before going over to her and Tristan's corner. There she watched all the activity going on around her without registering anything. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and let it fall from her face. She came back to reality when she heard Bors' cheerful yelling and a moment later she saw him enter with the rest of the Knights. She wiped away her tears and put on a blank face before walking over to their table where they all sat.

"Vanora told me to give you this" she said handing him 11, "and to be a father to your child." She said before sitting on Tristan's lap. Tristan could tell just by looking at her that something was bothering her. He noticed that she had been crying. He reached up and brushed her cheek and gave her a 'what's up' look. She just shook her head and acted like she was fine.

"Where's Arthur?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Bishop Windbag kicked us out because he apparently thought that we shouldn't be present when he was handing out the discharge papers." Galahad said viciously.

At Galahads statement, Tristan could see Aubrey wince. He decided that he would at least make an effort to cheer her up. "I liked the move you pulled on the Bishops aid." He said to her. All of the other Knights chimed in their agreement.

Aubrey had to smile at Tristan's efforts to cheer her up but she really needed to get away from seeing the Knights so happy and knowing the reason why it wouldn't last that long. "Thanks guys. I really need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said before making to leave. She put a hand on Tristan's chest as he started to get up too. She gave him a pleading look that said she needed to be alone. Luckily he got the clue and sat back down and nodded, not looking pleased to not be wanted.

When she got outside she a fence right by where the Knights building and the Tavern meet. She climbed up there and sat for a few minutes just trying to collect herself. So Merlin was right about time revealing everything. She had to hand it to the old man; he did at least know what he was talking about. She knew what she had to do.

When she finally saw Arthur walk out and head toward the Tavern she noticed that what the two men had said was true. She stopped him when he got to her. "Arthur." She called. When he turned to her she got off the fence and walked to him. "I'm going with you." She stated not even bothering to ask.

"How did you…" he began

"You can learn a lot of information from men who have had too much to drink." She smiled sadly. When she saw just how sad Arthur was she came up to him and gave him a sisterly hug.

He returned the hug by squeezing her tighter. When he finally pulled away he still held onto her shoulders for support. "How do I tell them? How do I tell my men, my brothers, that in order to gain their over due freedom, they must first go on a mission which is far more dangerous than any other they have gone on." He asked of her.

"You must tell them frankly. It won't go well but they will accept it better in the end." She said honestly "Come, I'll be right next to you." She said guiding him into the tavern.

As they walked over to where the Knights were, they seemed to be imagining themselves home. Arthur saw this and stopped. He turned to Aubrey who had also stopped seeing the Knights' serenity. "Why do I have to do this to them." He said with a heavy heart

"Because you are their brother and their leader." She said reassuringly. They both turned back to the Knights as Jols cried for Arthur. Their sad faces met the joyful expression of the rest of the Knights, excluding Tristan and Dagonet who were expressionless as usual.

"Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad said laughing while holding a pitcher of wine in his hand.

Arthur looked at Aubrey who simply nodded her head, unnoticed by all but Tristan. "Knights...brothers in arms… your courage has been tested beyond all limits." He paused momentarily gathering his courage. "but I must ask you now for one further trial." After hearing Bors' smart comment he decided to best say it all without hesitation. "We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

There was a short, silent pauses before all hell broke loose. Aubrey watched silently as it occurred. When she met Tristan's eyes she saw his anger and hurt yet she also saw excitement. She was snapped out of her trans to hear Bors accusing Arthur of caring nothing for anyone but the Romans.

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!"

Bors' words seemed to echo in Aubrey's ears. She saw an empty table nearby and sat down holding her head in her hands. She was only semi paying attention when she heard Tristan's voice.

"We're all going to die someday. If it's the death from a Saxon that scares you, stay home." 'oh crap' was all Aubrey could think of before Galahad turned and lunged at Tristan screaming his response back at him. Aubrey had enough of this.

"That's enough out of everyone! You are all brothers! Whether of not any of you like this, you must go through with this mission! Galahad stop acting like an adolescent, Tristan stop being such a sardonic ass, and Bors if Arthur really cared more about roman blood do you really think he would be going with you? Damn it guys! The Romans are lying, cheating pigs! You should know this by now!" she finally yelled storming over to each offending Knight and smacking them.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur.

That is good enough. I'll prepare." Dag said calming everyone down. As he walked past Aubrey to leave he gave her a wink and a sad smile. Tristan followed close behind her and gave her a 'follow me' gesture with his head.

"Arthur, try to get some rest tonight and don't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault." Aubrey said giving him a hug before leaving with Tristan.

After exiting the Tavern, Aubrey stopped Tristan by grabbing his arm. "I'm going with you guys tomorrow. I think during this mission is when I will reunite with Eli and Echo."

"Of course." Was all he said.

"What is it?" Aubrey said knowing he was keeping something from her. "Tristan, I know you're not telling me something."

"You knew." He said accusingly, "You knew we were not going to be freed."

"I had my suspicions after what Merlin told me but I did not know until tonight when two of the Bishop's soldiers let it slip." When she saw Tristan remain silent she thought he was angry. "Tristan please don't be angry with me! I wanted to tell you all but I knew it wasn't my place to."

To her surprise Tristan began laughing. "I'm not angry." He said taking her in his arms. "Actually I'm impressed. You pick up on things that other people would easily overlook. You'd make a wonderful scout." He said placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I learn from the best." She said with an exaggerated sweetness. After the tender moment passed, the found themselves walking back to their rooms again. When they finally got to Aubrey's door they stood in silence. Neither one wanting to leave. Finally Aubrey gave Tristan a soft kiss before turning and grabbing the handle to her room. She was stopped however by Tristan's hand holding hers from opening the door.

"Don't go." He whispered into her ear. With his other hand he brushed the side of her neck and smirked when he felt her tremble. Slowly her turned her away from the door until she was face to face with him. He saw that she was expecting a kiss on the lips but instead he traced the top of her dress seams and placed soft kisses there. He began slowly moving his kisses up her neck, then to her ear, then her cheek, until finally he captured her lips.

They both froze suddenly when they heard laughing coming from beside them. They looked to see none other than Lancelot smirking wickedly at them. "By all means don't let me interrupt." When neither of them moved Lancelot began laughing aloud bringing Gawain around to see what was going on.

"You two look like you were just caught doing something naughty." Gawain laughed knowing full well why Lancelot was laughing.

Red with embarrassment, Aubrey buried her head into Tristan's chest while he just rolled his eyes and opened her door and dragged both of them into her room. When he heard Lancelot and Gawain's whistles from the hall he took out his dagger from his boot and threw it so that it landed in between Lancelot and Gawain's head on the wall. He then turned around and slammed the door shut. When he saw her simply standing there in the middle of the room he smiled before taking her into his arms again. "Now where were we?" he said before capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

i didn't want it to be to smutty...i'll try my hardest to post another chapter soon. 


	9. Past life revealed

A.N.-- Hey everyone. i just wanted to apologize to everyone for such a delay in posting. it took me a while to get some inspiration back and i found myself having to reread what i had written before and now i'm trying to tie up loose ends and so on. let me know what you think and hopefully i will get another chapter out soon. Thanks for stickin with me. BTW this chapter is dedicated to my late best friend who was a Marine and was killed recently. His death has been very hard to bear so in a way i feel the pain that Aubrey was goin through after her husband was killed. And yes if you were wondering, you probably weren't, i got my inspiration for a lot of this chapter from whats going on in my life currently and dealing with a personal loss.

Chap. 9

Morning seemed to come all too soon for Aubrey. She kept her eyes closed and just laid there in her bed silent but serene. When she felt something stir beside her, she opened her eyes to find Tristan still asleep. She had never seen him look so peaceful and carefree. Slowly, she reached out and traced his tattoos with her finger.

"You like them don't you?" Tristan spoke to her still with his eyes closed.

"How could I not? They are part of who you are." When he opened his eyes and just looked at her, she had to laugh at herself. "That sounded so…cheesy!"

"Cheesy?" he laughed at her terminology.

"Corny. No that's just as bad…uh…how about…that was so overly romantic and oozing with sweetness." she said turning to lie on her back.

Tristan laughed at her trying to find a way to explain what she meant. He brought himself up so he was leaning over her. "I never thought I would take an overly romantic…what's the word…cheesy….ball tricks player…as my lover." He said seriously but after seeing her offended face he started laughing.

"Its soccer player, thank you very much and I'm not overly romantic. You're the one that all but swept me off my feet and you are indeed my Knight in…well not so shiny…armor!" she said pushing him over and playfully wrestling with him.

"I'm not even going to ask." He smiled while easily blocking her playful blows. He grinned evilly when he poked her by accident and she squeaked.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it! AH!!" she cried out laughing

* * *

After the horizon started to become more lit, the couple decided they had best get out of bed and start to get ready for the mission. Aubrey's mood had turned somber as she dressed for the mission. Tristan had left to get ready in his room where all his stuff was. Once she had finished dressing, she headed to where everyone was; the stables.

When she arrived at the stable she was met by somber knights. The only ones that seemed to be in their normal mood were Tristan and Dagonet. As she began walking to the others, Galahad stopped his circling with his horse long enough for her to walk by. She noticed that Arthur still hadn't arrived so she sat down next to Tristan. She yawned before resting her head on his shoulder.

Tristan paused sharpening his blade long enough for him to look at Aubrey who appeared to already be back to sleep. Smirking slightly he put his blade away and turned so that Aubrey was leaning against his chest instead of his shoulder. "Better?" he simply said to which she simply nodded with her eyes still closed.

For a few minutes Aubrey simply listened to what was going on around her; the others assumed she was dosing off. She listened to Galahad running his horse. Its hoof beats were as steady and patterned as a heartbeat. Her eyes immediately opened when she heard the hesitation followed by a heavy stomp in the pattern. She realized that someone Galahad disliked had just walked in. She frowned when instead she saw Arthur's grim face. She looked back at Galahad and glared at him along with shaking her head in anger and annoyance at his childlike behavior. Her annoyance grew even more when no one but Dagonet and Tristan acknowledged Arthur. "Good Morning, Arthur." She said kindly

"We'll see." Arthur said smirking slightly at his own jest.

Moments later the Knights were joined by Bishop Germanous and his Aid. "What is she doing here?" the bishop sneered with hatred.

"She is coming with us." Arthur said simply

"Absolutely not, I forbid it." The bishop said haughtily.

"I don't take orders from you. I go where I please." Aubrey said with more than a little malice in her voice

"You are a woman! You're entire purpose in life is to take orders from men!" The bishop roared at this woman who he considered to be the antichrist.

Aubrey was so infuriated that she leapt from the bench where she was sitting before anyone could stop her, but instead of attacking the bishop she merely stood face to face in front of him. She continued to stare down the man until he looked away and nodded to his guard to move closer to him. She smirked at her triumph. "What kind of man cannot even defend himself." She spat out

All at once the Bishop's guard slapped her so hard that she was flung to the ground. Tristan at once had his sword out and place at the guard's throat while his dagger was pointed in the Bishop's direction. "Tristan, no!" both Arthur and Aubrey called out at the same time.

"Tristan, take Aubrey to her horse and help her tack up." Arthur ordered calmly yet sternly leaving no room for argument. All the knights knew this was only to separate the bishop from the couple since Epona was already tacked up.

They waited by they're horses in silence while the others listened to what the bishop had to say. Finally, Aubrey spoke up. "I'm sorry." She said softly to him. Tristan simply looked at her. "I spoke without realizing the consequences of what I was saying. I didn't want to put you in a situation that could jeopardize your freedom." She smirked in irony. "I suppose it's been a while since I've had someone fight to defend my honor and worrying about…everything has me on edge."

"Just a little." Tristan muttered smirking slightly. They sank back into a comfortable silence until they saw the Knights heading over with the Bishop's pet straggling right behind them.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Aubrey questioned as they approached.

"Apparently he is the type of woman that takes orders from men." Dagonet said winking at her. The jest lightened the mood of everyone slightly.

"Right, let's go." Arthur ordered solemnly.

* * *

It felt like forever since the group had left the fortress at the wall. They slowed their pace down only once they entered the thick forests in which the woads dwelled. As they entered Aubrey felt a chill run down her spine. Soon the darkness of the woods engulfed them all. They could barely tell whether it was still day time or night. Soon an earie mist had begun to surround them. From all around them they could hear twigs snapping and leaves rustling.

"Woads. They're Tracking us." Tristan said simply to everyone who had turned to him with dreading curiosity.

"Where?" Arthur said looking around wearily.

"Everywhere." Tristan said evenly. Out of instinct Aubrey move her horse closer to his. He looked over nodded reassuringly to her trying to give her some of his own strength.

Within seconds of this announcement arrows were flying through the air. They were strung with barbed things to block their path. The group took off on their horses. Each way they went they were blocked. They all eventually were cornered in a small clearing.

Aubrey saw from a tree an archer ready to loose an arrow at Dagonet head. "Dag! Look out!" she screamed smacking his horse's rump to get it to move out of the way. They were all dodging arrows at this point but unfortunately Aubrey wasn't fast enough. An arrow flew by her head and grazed her cheek just as another one embedded itself into her right shoulder. She cried out in pain and fought to remain on Epona as the pain seared to her brain. When she was able to stifle the pain she noticed that the woads now stopped firing but had surrounded them, ready to let loose their final and deadly attack.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain taunted them knowing he was staring his death in the eye. He found he was becoming impatient and wished they would just get it over with.

After two blows of an eerie horn, the woads began to retreat back into the mists. "Inish! Devil Ghosts!" Dagonet called after them enraged.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad ask suspiciously

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur stated dryly before looking at Aubrey. He saw that Tristan was now holding her to keep her on top of her horse. "We need to take that arrow out and bandage it Aubrey."

"I'm fine for now. We must keep moving." She stated daring anyone to challenge her decision. She had never felt more betrayed. Merlin had used her and it seemed like even her best friends had abandoned her. She gathered her strength and straightened in her saddle and began moving again towards the Roman Estate, her hope and strength slowly fading away.

After a few hours Tristan had come back from scouting ahead to report that there was a clearing only about a mile from where they were.

"We will stop there and rest for a few hours." Arthur ordered looking directly at Aubrey, silently telling her not to challenge his authority.

When they got to the clearing everyone got off their horses with grunts and the occasional swear. Aubrey took a deep breath before sliding down the saddle; cursing loudly when she knocked into the arrow that was still embedded in her shoulder. She planted her feet on the ground as firmly as she could and cradled her injured arm to her stomach and still clung to the saddle horn trying to gain balance. Before she knew it Tristan was at her side. He put her good arm around him and helped her sit by where a campfire was being built. He sat down with her so that when Dag came over to heal her, she would be able to reach for him.

When the fire was burning bright Dagonet finally came over to her. He noticed that she was desperately trying to hide how much pain she was in. "This will be painful." He said to her before nodding to Tristan who held on to her so that she would not fidget as Dag removed the arrow. Dag tried to do this as quickly as possible without causing more injury to her. When he had the arrow fully removed he threw it to the side and poured clean water that had been cooling slightly after being boiled on the fire. She hissed out in pain but forced herself not to cry out. As Dagonet began stitching the wound closed she picked up the arrow with her good hand and examined it.

"I think I'm going to keep this." She said with an ironic and tired humor. "Proof of betrayal." She said softly before falling unconscious against Tristan.

"What did she mean by that?" Dagonet asked Tristan.

"When I went after her in the forest during our fight with the Bishop, she accused her friends of caring more for the woads and betraying her and us. They insisted that everything they were doing was for our freedom." Tristan explained quietly

"Do you think they really betrayed us?" Dagonet asked seriously of the scout.

"It may seem that way and yet we're still alive." Tristan said after thinking for a few moments.

Aubrey's unconsciousness lead her to have nightmares in her sleep. She found herself in her apartment. Her and Echo had just gotten back from a night of bowling and were hyper from all of the Halloween candy they had eaten earlier.

_"Take my fortune, Aubrey!" Echo laughed out remembering how serious they took the predictions in High School._

_"Only if you take mine!" Aubrey responded getting her cards out. Just then a crackle of thunder was heard outside. "Was it supposed to storm tonight?" she asked Echo_

_"It's Alabama. It can be sunny and raining and thunderstorms come from out of no where. What do you expect? Now come on tell me how much money Eli makes so I can decide whether or not to finally accept his advances." She joked_

_After Aubrey deemed that Eli would only make an average amount of money and Echo would have to work as well to put their genius kids through private school, Echo took the cards. "Ok now it's your turn. I want to know how many kids of you and Owen will end up being Olympic champions."_

_Just then there was a knock on the door. Aubrey got up laughing at Echo's comment. She looked through the peep hole and saw Eli standing outside the door. She opened the door smiling. "Eli! You will never…" she was cut off seeing his downcast expression. "What is it?"_

_Eli came into the apartment and sat Aubrey down first before taking a seat next to hers. He then took her by the hands. "Its Owen." He said sadly "There's been an accident. I'm so sorry Brey."_

_"What? What are you talking about? What sort of an accident? Where is he?" Aubrey said standing up and walking towards the door._

_Eli and Echo stopped her. "He's gone Aubrey!" Eli said. His words froze her in her place._

_"Where is he?" She whispered_

_"He's at the Hospital in Birmingham. They need you to come give permission to turn the ventilators off." Eli said gently._

_"I won't! He's still alive! He could…" Aubrey cried out running out the door and into the pouring rain followed closely by Eli and Echo._

_"Don't you even think about driving! I am." Echo called out to her._

_As they drove to the hospital Eli explained to them what happened. Being that Owen was a Marine he was trained to defend himself and others. He was recruiting down in Birmingham for the weekend at the University of Alabama in Birmingham. Apparently he saw a woman being attacked and beaten and came to her aid. As his attention was towards the assaulting man he did not see the woman pull out a gun. In her attempts to kill her, police found out, husband, she poorly aimed and instead hit Owen. The woman then killed her husband and as police came towards her, she took her own life._

_By the time they reached the hospital, Aubrey was numb. She kept thinking this couldn't be real. When she reached his room the doctors were standing outside of it waiting for her. They informed her that the bullet entered his brain and that the brain damage was too severe and his condition was further deteriorating. He was no longer breathing on his own. Quietly, Aubrey stepped around the doctors and into the room which held her love. She stopped in her tracks seeing all of the machines and tubes that were connected to him. With tears streaming down her face she reached the side of his bed._

_His eyes lay closed and the top part of his head was a bandaged turban. She sat on the side of his bed and silently held his hands and rested her crying face against his chest, which no longer moved on its own. It killed her to see him like this. This wasn't the man that she loved. This wasn't the man that survived two tours in Iraq, nor the man that would smile gently at her when she would wake up beside him every morning._

_She looked from him and saw the paper that had to have her signature on it, the paper that would officially end his life. She cried even harder seeing it. She didn't want to let him go. Her heart wrenched over and over again at the very thought of him never being beside her again but she knew she had too. She had to let him go._

_She heard foot steps coming into the room and turned to see a nurse looking sympathetically at her. Aubrey gathered her strength and signed the paper. The nurse quickly took it from her. After a few minutes she heard more people coming in. She knew what they were there to do. She refused to leave his side and remained holding onto him as they took out the breathing tubes. She listened silently as the beeping on the heart monitor became slower and slower. She leaned down and kissed his unresponsive lips just as the monitor became one beep. "I love you." She whispered, her voice shaking with pain and sorrow._

_After a while she left the room. Eli and Echo were immediately at her side as she sank to her knees. She felt the world around her change and go quiet. All at once she heard the hospital noises change to that of a battle. She looked up to see the vision she saw a few nights previous. She was able to find Tristan. He was sword less facing a giant of a man. "Tristan!" she called out remembering what was to happen. She would not let this happen again. She found a dagger lying on the ground so she picked it up and began sprinting to Tristan. She cried out in despair seeing Tristan fall after being slashed across the abdomen. "No! Tristan!" she cried out again feeling darkness take her._

Aubrey awoke to find she was soaking wet. She thought from sweat at first but then realized that it was pouring rain. She sat up sharply looking around. Tristan standing, leaning against a tree with his back towards her. Arthur and the rest of the Knights were looking at her from around the campfire with worry and curiosity. She tried to calm her breathing but she felt like she was trapped in a box that kept getting smaller. Finally, she managed to get a hold of herself. She looked back at Tristan who was now facing towards her and giving her a look that she couldn't read.

"How long have I been out?" She asked turning back to the Knights.

"Just over an hour." Arthur said kindly still looking at her with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Nightmare." Aubrey said not really answering his question. She slowly got up from her spot, despite Dagonet's displeasure, and approached Tristan cautiously. "Tristan?" she called to him softly, her voice shaking with emotion.

Before she said anything else, Tristan walked away from her. He sat on the far side of the campfire without looking at her. Aubrey followed him with her gaze. What had she done?

"Aubrey, come. I want to check and make sure the bleeding has stopped on your wound." Dagonet said calling her over by the fire.

After minutes that seemed like hours Aubrey finally spoke up. "What happened?" she asked the group wondering why they had fallen so silent and awkward around her and why Tristan couldn't stand to look at her.

"You were calling out in your sleep." Gawain said evenly.

"You kept calling for an Owen." Bors said looking sideways to Tristan who seemed to be chewing on his tongue.

"Oh." Aubrey said realizing why Tristan was acting the way he was.

"Oh? You call out for another man in your sleep and all you have to say for yourself is, oh?" Tristan said harshly, no longer able to remain silent. "You spoke to me yourself of betrayal and yet you…"

"Don't you dare presume that you know me that well Tristan!" Aubrey shouted in anger across to him. "I had a life before I came here! You have only known me for days! Don't you dare judge me for the life I had before it was ripped from me!" She cried out feeling tears fall. She cursed in frustration. She was tired of crying. It never did her any good yet she always found herself loosing control of her emotions around Tristan. "I was married once. Owen was my husband. Almost five years ago he was killed." She said forcing herself to keep her voice steady. She looked around and saw that everyone was in shocked silence, including Tristan. "And for your information, Tristan, you are the first man that I have…" she stopped her self mid sentence. She was tired of everything: of Tristan, Woads, Saxons, and even worrying about Eli and Echo. "You know what? Forget it. I don't need to explain myself to you." With that she got up and walked away from the group and found a tree away from camp to sit against.

The Knights remained in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing over at Tristan.

"You know she did call out for you too, Tristan." Gawain finally said.

As if Tristan wasn't feeling like an ass as it was, Gawain's comment made him feel like more of one.

"That explains what she said to me." Lancelot said looking at Arthur who was present at that particular conversation. To the rest of the Knight he explained, "I interrupted their theological discussion and asked her why I should Worship someone who brings suffering and loss to humanity. She replied that a person's suffering and how they deal with it determines whether they become a better or worse person. She also told me that she had no right dwelling on her own suffering since so many others were worse off."

"I'm a fool." Tristan said harshly of himself.

"A man acts foolish many times when they are in love with someone." Bors said speaking from experience. The others simply smiled and Dagonet even nodded his head in Aubrey's direction.

Tristan sighed before getting up and approaching her silently.

"Come to accuse me of anything else, Tristan?" Aubrey said knowing it was indeed Tristan.

"No. I came to apologize to you." Tristan said coming to sit in front of her. "It was foolish of me to presume..." He began but was cut off by Aubrey

"Tristan, we hardly know each other." She said sadly. "It seems like our whole relationship has been a whirlwind. Half the time we've been together we've been arguing."

"Maybe so but that does not change how I feel." Tristan said evenly. When Aubrey looked at him with curiosity he sighed. "I only became angry and jealous after I found out you love another above me. I couldn't help it."

"I don't love him above you, Tristan." Aubrey said quickly only realizing what she said and that she truly meant what she said after she said it. "After Owen died I didn't think I could ever bring myself to feel anything again, let alone love. Then you come along and within days of knowing each other, I find myself feeling for you what I never thought I ever would again. I love you Tristan." She said with emotion in her voice but never had she felt stronger saying it.

Tristan couldn't stop himself from taking her in his arms and kissing her with all the passion he could muster. After they finally broke apart he breathed deeply before replying verbally. "And after only days of knowing you, I too love you." He said smiling wide for what felt like the first time in 15 years for Tristan. "We will have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

At that comment; however, Aubrey's face fell and turned pale. "Tristan I had the same vision again. The one I told you about earlier."

"Like I said earlier, a man's fate is what he chooses for himself. It will not come to pass." Tristan said assuring her but still feeling uneasy. He no longer welcomed death as a form of freedom. He now found that like Galahad, he had something to live for.

"God as my witness I will not let it come to pass." Aubrey said earnestly.

They sat together for a while longer before Arthur approached them cautiously.

"We need to be heading out again if we mean to make it to the estate before dawn." He then spoke directly to Tristan. "Go scout ahead and make sure the path is clear." With that he turned and left.

Tristan carefully helped Aubrey to her feet, cautious of her injured shoulder. "My love." He said gently before kissing her lips softly and hurrying to his horse and riding ahead.

"I see the lovers have made up." Bors called out when Aubrey reappeared with a small smile on her face replacing the drawn expression she held earlier.

"Bors leave her alone. Can't you see she's decided she'd rather have me than our mystery scout?" Lancelot said in good humor.

"You should take care what you say my friend, unless you want our mysterious scout slitting your throat in your sleep." Arthur said with one of his rare careless smiles.

Eventually the lighthearted moment passed and everyone grew serious again as they climbed back onto their steeds and continued threw woad territory towards the Roman Estate.


End file.
